Harry Potter The Dragon Prince
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: Even with Voldemort gone during the summer after sixth year, Harry finds out there is more to his abnormal life than what he already knows. yaoi OMCxHarry mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Me: ok, well this has been in my head 4 quite a while. It is a HarryOMC (own male character) pairing and u will no who l8r on. And I no what every1 will say, I have an obsession with dragons, but hey, I'm Dragon Ruler 06 4 a reason. Anyway, I hope every will enjoy the story. Disclaimer, warnings, pairings, and summary are below.**

**Warnings: yaoi (boyxboy), mpreg (no, I'm not obsessed-lying-), violence, yaoi lemons, sum character bashing, and sum out of character-ness**

**Pairings: (main) HPOMC (side) SSDM, RWHG, and haven't decided on others**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own Harry Potter. Only the dragons in this story and the characters no 1 has heard of.**

**Summary: Even with Voldemort gone during the summer after sixth year, Harry finds out there is more to his abnormal life than what he already knows. A mysterious person comes into the Great Hall one day riding upon a dragon's back and claims that Harry is the Prince of his race. Now how will Harry deal with betrayal of people he thought he could trust, a family he thought he never had, as well as preparing to be the future ruler of this strange race? Maybe Kail can help out.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Your Majesty!" someone yelled out, running into a large chamber where two thrones, one golden with red cushions and the other with blue, stood at the back.

"He isn't here," a young voice said before the older man turned around.

A mask covered half his face, leaving only his golden-green eyes for all to see. His black hair reached his shoulders, matching the same shade as the unusual scales that covered his lower arm and hand, as well as his lower legs and feet. At the tip of each digit, a curved ivory talon. Black scales covered his upper chest, dipping down into a point over his heart, reaching behind his shoulders to his mid back as well.

The younger one, a boy that appeared ten years old, approached him calmly. His silver eyes glanced out the door as he brushed some of his platinum blond hair behind his ear with the black claws his silver-scale covered hands had. The scales reached all the way to his elbow on both arms, just like the man. He also had the same scales covering his legs from the knees down. His chest was the same as the other's, but with the silver scales. Strapped to his waist was a medium sized dagger with no sheath.

"Kail," the older man sighed. "Where is the King?"

"His Majesty is with his mate," Kail replied. "His Highness has gone into labor. Our Prince shall be born soon. If there is something wrong, tell me and I shall deliver the message."

"The enemy is coming through the gates," the older man started. "We can't hold them back much longer. We will try to keep them as far away from the castle as we can, but with even our dragons getting exhausted, we can't keep them back forever."

"I shall pass it on, Yuen," Kail assured with a small nod before sliding a thin black cloth to cover his mouth and nose. "Go and try to keep them as far away as possible. We don't want anything to happen to the Prince so soon after he has entered this world."

Yuen gave him a single nod before he ran back out the doors. Kail gave a small sigh before he ran towards the thrones, disappearing behind the dark green curtains that covered the walls behind them. He pressed a brick before an archway started to form in the wall. When it was completely revealed, Kail rushed through it, ignoring the flashes of light the torches gave as they lit while he ran down the hall that looked as though it would lead him to a dungeon. He slowed to a stop when he reached a separation in the hall. He didn't take either path. Instead, he went to the wall in front of him and pressed another stone before it opened into another hallway.

Unlike the dungeon hallway, this one was brighter with the light pouring in through the windows. A wide red carpet ran down the middle from one end of the hall to the other without break, small golden strands sticking out of the sides. A little curious, Kail went to the windows and peered out before his eyes went wide. Flames licked at the gates of the city, emitting large clouds of smoke into the atmosphere.

"I must get to the King," he said to himself before he sprinted down the hall. He stopped at a door at the end of the hall, listening quietly to see if he should enter or not. He heard a loud scream of pain before the wailing of a newborn. He was unsure if he should enter or not, but he decided that he needed to. He knocked on the door before it opened to show an old woman with graying brown hair. Her claws were green, but her scales were a brown color on her elbows down and her knees down.

"Kail," she greeted.

"I must speak with his Majesty," Kail calmly said.

"Does it have anything to do with the gates?" she asked before Kail nodded. She sighed before stepping back and letting him enter, staying next to the door.

At the window was a large black dragon with silver claws and dark red spikes sticking out of his tail tip. Unlike most dragon breeds, this one had no wings, but its legs were very muscular. Its sharp gray eyes went turned to Kail when the boy entered, as did the eyes of the other two men in the room.

One was laying on the bed under the covers, holding a blue bundle in his green-scale arms, close to his nearly bare chest. The scales spread over his shoulders and made a '**V**' on his chest, the point disappearing under the covers that hid his stomach. His topaz eyes widened a little bit at the sight of Kail entering the room with his mask on. He looked at the other man through his forest-colored hair.

The other had midnight blue locks hanging in front of his silvery-blue eyes that were watching Kail with curiosity. The scales covering his arms and legs were just as dark of a blue as his hair, almost blending in with his black claws. The scales on his chest were like Kail's.

"Kail," he said. "What is it?"

"I am sorry to intrude on this happy occasion of the Prince's birth, my King," Kail said with a small bow. "But the gates will soon fall and Yuen is not sure that he and the forces can keep them back much longer. The dragons tire, as do the warriors. They fear that the enemy will get to the castle soon."

The King gave a low sigh as his eyes narrowed. He feared that was the reason why Kail came. "I shall take to the field," he said.

"No!" the smaller man on the bed objected, grabbing the king's arm.

"I must, my mate," the king stated. "Do not fear. I will come back alive. Even if only just."

The other lowered his gaze, resting his head on the king's shoulder before shaking his head slowly a couple times. "No," he repeated. "Stay. Please, Jin."

"I must," the king said again. "Maybe it will encourage the warriors to fight at their best when they learn of not only your safety being jeopardized, but our son's as well." He lifted his mate's head a little before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I will come back to you, Alistair. And I will not die." He looked over to the dragon. "Kentasu," he spoke, bringing the dragon's attention to him. "Will you help me protect my mate and child as you have for my ancestors?"

"Of course," the dragon replied with a low rumble. "It is not in my nature to abandon those who need me that I am bound to."

"I thank you," Jin said before looking to Kail. "I will entrust my mate and son to you for now, Kail. Keep them protected."

"Yes, sire," Kail replied with a bow. "I will give my life to protect His Highness and the Prince."

The king gave him a small nod before kissing his mate once more and getting off the bed, the dragon following him out the door. Alistair chewed on the inside of his cheek, looking down at the newborn in his arms. Oblivious to the battle happening outside, the babe reached out to try and tug on the hair of his 'mother'.

"I need to hear it," he quietly said.

"Hear what, Your Highness?" Kail asked, sitting on the bed by the royal.

"Please, Kail," he said with a low sigh. "Tell me he will be okay during this fight. Please, tell me he will come home safe and sound."

"He will, Your Highness," Kail reassured, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "The King shall return unharmed. He will survive this battle, as he has done so many others. I swear to you, he will return as soon as the threat has gone."

"Thank you," the King's mate lowly said, pressing his forehead to the newborn's for a brief second before leaning back a little bit, the back of his head hitting the headboard lightly.

Kail looked down at the new Prince, wanting to know which side he took from. A tuff of black hair with green streaks adorned his head as his bright silver-gold eyes blinked up at his 'mother' before looking towards Kail and reaching out his arms that were littered with scales. Every other scale was green while the rest were midnight-blue, like the King's. The scale marking on his chest was just like his mother's, a '**V**' over his chest that reached past his shoulders. The point rested at his belly button. The Prince clenched his little fist a few times. Kail noticed his claws were very small and appeared to have been clipped. Probably to make sure he didn't accidentally cut himself when he scratched.

The boy couldn't help but give a weak laugh when the baby sneezed, crunching up his covered legs to his chest for a second before he relaxed in the royal's arms again. "I am curious, your Highness," Kail spoke as he looked up, bringing the man's attention to him. "What shall you name the Prince?"

"Harrison," Alistair replied with a soft smile after thinking for a few minutes.

"Prince Harrison," Kail tested the way it rolled off his tongue. "It fits him." He looked back down at the baby. "He is very beautiful."

"Indeed he is," the older male agreed, shifting the baby a little further up his chest before glancing out the window with a worried gaze when he heard a loud roar.

"His Majesty has entered the fight," Kail stated before he jumped off the bed and went over to the window.

They were silent for a moment. The woman had left seconds after the King did. "How does Jin fair?" Alistair asked.

"He fairs well, your Highness," Kail replied with soft eyes. "Many of the warriors are fighting much better now as well." His breath hitched before he stared towards the door with wide eyes. Alistair, out of instinct, held Harrison closer to his form, attempting to hide him from view as he glanced towards the door as well.

Voices were heard through the oak doors before loud bangs. Kail removed his dagger from his waist before carefully stalking towards the door. "Your Highness," he whispered. "If you can stand and walk, leave. I have a horrid feeling that who is behind that door are no allies."

Alistair gave a small nod before cradling the Prince in one arm as he attempted to stand. His legs bucked a little bit before he managed to take small steps towards the dresser to get a robe to cover himself. Kail kept an eye on the door as he pulling on a torch. Stone scrapping stone was heard before a doorway in the wall opened.

"I shall follow you, your Highness," Kail assured as Alistair slipped the robe onto his form. "I will keep them at bay while you get to a safer area. Go. Now!"

The older man carefully rushed down the dark hall, tightly holding his son to his chest. He heard a final bang before the sound of wood breaking. Kail was already in the hall, closing the stone doorway. The torches lit as soon as the door was closed. "Keep going!" Kail urged, barely ten yards away. They didn't make it very far until the stone opened its doorway once again. Kail cursed. "I'll hold them off! Get somewhere safe!"

Alistair gave no argument, knowing better than to argue with the youngest bodyguard that was the heir of a family of bodyguards. Even for one his age, he was still a skilled fighter. Trained by his father and uncle, he could give anyone a challenge.

He heard metal striking metal, but kept going. He wasn't fearing for his life at all. He was fearing for his child's.

Kail grunted, falling to his knees, when he was unexpectedly kicked in the side by someone other than the one he was holding back with his dagger. "You little brat," the large man growled, holding a large sword in his hand. "Beat it and maybe I'll let you live."

"I swore to give my life to protect his Highness and the Prince," Kail growled back, getting to his feet. "I swore to the King himself! And I will keep my swear!" He shot towards them once again, successfully slashing at the larger man's legs. He yelled out, pressing his hand against the deep gash in his leg.

"Kill him!" the man ordered before the other men charged towards Kail, swords drawn.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Outside in the battle, Kentasu reared up and let out another fierce roar, slashing at the enemy with his large claws. The king was by his side, slicing down any enemy that approached him. The dragon suddenly tensed before looking towards the castle. Jin caught the action.

"Kentasu," he called. "What is wrong?"

"I heard a scream," the dragon replied before snapping his jaws onto an enemy that thought he could get a hit on the dragon. He opened and closed his mouth quickly a few times before the body broke in half. He growled loudly, whipping his tail towards five beings rushing towards him and the king.

"Can you identify it?" Jin asked, slashing his sword across the neck on the one he fought.

"Unfortunately, no," Kentasu replied, piercing a couple people with the sharp horns on his head. He threw his head back, sending the dying bodies into a wall. He let out a shriek, making most cover their ears while others stabbed them through their hearts. Deciding that the battle was lost as soon as the king joined, the enemy retreated for now.

The people cheered, holding their weapons high above their heads as the dragons roared out victoriously. "Let us find out who screamed," Jin, the only one not crying out in victory, said before he turned and rushed back towards the castle with Kentasu right behind him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A low groan escaped him as his eyes opened to see the white stone ceiling above him while various scents attacked his nose. "I see you are awake, Kail," someone spoke before the boy turned his head to see the King staring down at him. He noticed right away that Jin was holding the Prince in his arms.

"Where is his Highness?" Kail asked, sitting up a bit. "Is the Prince all right?"

Jin sighed sadly, looking down at his son. "Harrison has very few injuries other than a bruise here and there," he replied. "As for my mate…"

"He did not make it, did he?" Kail sadly asked, lowering his gaze to the floor before noticing he could only see out of one eye. He brought up fingers to touch his face, feeling a fabric covering his right eye.

"No, he did not," Jin replied with a shake of his head. "He died barely a minute after we had found you and Alistair in the passage way."

Kail chewed on his lip, breathing harshly. "I'm sorry, my king," he lowly said. "I have failed you. I swore to give my life to protect his Highness and the Prince. But I failed."

"You did the best you could," Jin stated.

"But I could have done better!" Kail shouted. "I could have protected them better! Those men should have never gotten past me! I should have been able to kill them where they stood!"

The king sighed softly. "Here," he said, holding out his son. Kail stared at him in alarm. "Hold on to Harrison for a moment while I get the Healer."

With a small nod, Kail took the baby from the king's arms before Jin stood and left. He looked down at the newborn, seeing a small red spot on the Prince's arms. Rage filled him once more. "I could not protect your mother, my Prince," he lowly said. "But I swear that I will protect you."

"You won't be protecting anyone, young bodyguard, until you are healed," a young feminine voice said in a stern tone before Kail looked up to see the King had returned with a woman with flaming red hair streaked with orange. The scales on her arms and legs were a deep red with orange claws. She wore a simple white outfit that covered her breast, stomach, and half way down her legs. A small hair pin of a blue butterfly kept her long bangs out of her green eyes.

"How bad are my injuries?" Kail asked, leaning back a little bit before Jin took the Prince from his arms.

"Your wounds are actually healing quickly," the woman said, looking over a paper she held in her hands. "When you were brought in, you had three broken ribs, fractured legs, a gash on your stomach, and then there's that cut on your eye. You will be able to see out of it when the injury is healed, but it will scar."

"As long as I will not be useless to my King and Prince," Kail stated before the woman started to prod his side. He hissed slightly when she pressed her fingers against the third rib on his right.

"Still healing, but so far, you are doing very well, considering you have been unconscious for days," the woman sighed before writing some things down on the paper. "I will release you when your body is fully healed. Though your eye will still take some time to recover."

Kail nodded in understanding. "Thank you," he said.

"Rona," the king sighed. "Leave us. I wish to speak to Kail alone for a few moments."

"Yes, your Majesty," she said with a small bow before leaving the two.

Kail lowered his head once more. "You are disappointed in my failure," he said. The king knew it was not a question.

"You are still a young boy, Kail," Jin pointed out with a low sigh. "I do not expect much from you. I do not blame you for the death of my mate, nor do I want you to carry that weight of guilt on your shoulders. I wished to speak with you about a different matter." Kail looked up at Jin with his good eye. "This war has caused many deaths, and though I do not trust them, I feel as though I must hand my son over to the wizards for his protection."

"I can protect the Prince myself, your Majesty!" Kail objected, his head shooting up to glare at the older man. "I can! I swear! I won't allow even a bug to bite him!"

"Kail, I trust you can, but even you need more training," Jin stated, placing a hand on the boy's shoulders to calm him while he held his son with his other arm. "It is for Harrison's safety that I make this decision. I have already lost my mate to this war. But I refuse to let my only child, my heir, die as well. For now, I will trust his safety in the hands of the wizards. They do not fight our enemy."

"What of their own enemy at this time?" Kail growled, his hand pressing against his side when he felt his lung ache. "This Dark Lord they all fear."

"That is why I am trusting Harrison's safety in the hands on the one who this Dark Lord fears," Jin stated, sitting on the bed in front of Kail. "But I am also trusting you with retrieving him in seventeen years." Kail looked up at the king with curiosity in his eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"The skies above cry for the family breaking apart, even if for a few years," Kail muttered to himself as he pulled the hood to cover his head a little more. His eye was still bandaged and the mask was covering the bottom half of his face. He rode a golden dragon with brown claws and thin brown spikes sticking out of its neck and tail. Like Kentasu, the golden dragon, and the others with them, had no wings. A rope was tied from its snout and around its horn. The ends were in Kail's hands.

"They will soon dry their tears," the cloaked being riding Kentasu said with a low sigh, looking down at the bundle in his arms. Kentasu, the largest dragon in the group, lowed gently as he gave a small toss of his head.

"But your Majesty," Kail started. "Why give the Prince to wizards? You know they cannot be trusted. Especially with one of our own. They will change him to look just like one of them. They will tell him nothing of his lineage or his blood. Why?"

"It is for his safety," Jin replied, moving his cloak slightly to cover more of the whimpering bundle he held. "When he is seventeen, I wish for you to retrieve him."

"He won't believe Kail's words when he is seventeen, your Majesty," another person riding a golden dragon like Kail's stated. "He will grow believing what these wizards feed him."

"That is why when Kail retrieves him, Kentasu will go as well," Jin stated. "Kentasu is bonded to those of royal blood. He can show Harrison the memories that will prove Kail's words true. And besides, some nobles of our race do disguise themselves as wizard families. They will watch over him, knowing who he truly is."

The dragons came to a stop in front of a pair of large doors where an old man with long silver hair, mustache, and beard stood, under the protection of the archway. His blue eyes gave a small twinkle as he smiled softly. "What does the wise King of the Driars wish with an old man like me?" he asked.

Kail's eye spotted many students ranging from eleven to seventeen peering out the windows to see what was happening outside. His dragon snorted slightly, pawing at the wet ground under him. It sensed his annoyance at the audience above them.

"You know what our visit is for, Albus Dumbledore," Jin stated.

"Yes, and how unfortunate this visit is," Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his crooked nose for a second before straightening up his half-moon glasses.

"We know of your own war happening right now, Albus, but I was hoping you could protect my son," he said, looking down at the baby in his arms. "Harrison is my only child. And I will gain no other. My mate was killed the very day my son was born when our enemy found their way into our castle."

"Of course," Albus replied with a nod of his head. "I will watch over him."

"Remember, Albus, when he is seventeen, I will take him from your watch," Jin stated with a small glare. "I do not trust wizards enough to trust them with my son for his entire life. In seventeen years, Kail will come with Kentasu and bring him back. If you do anything to stand in their way, you will be killed." He looked down at the young bodyguard. "And I trust you to remember that as well, Kail."

"Yes, your Majesty," Kail replied.

"When young Kail returns for your son, I will give him no argument," Albus assured.

Jin gave him a single nod before placing a small kiss on Harrison's forehead. "I will see you again, my son," he promised in a whisper. "Even if you do not see me, I will watch over you."

He gently handed the squirming baby to Kail, who held onto his Prince protectively before urging the dragon he rode forward. "I promise you, my Prince," he said in a low tone. "I will remove you from this place soon. And I will keep my promise to protect you." The dragon stopped when it was by Dumbledore's side. Kail was reluctant, but he handed the Prince over to the old man. "If one hair upon his head is harmed, I will kill you with my own claws," he promised, glaring towards Dumbledore.

The dragon gave a low snort before turning and going back to the group. Dumbledore gave the king a small bow, earning a single nod in return. Kail looked back at the small Prince with worry in his eyes. Before they left the grounds, Jin turned as well, wanting one last look at his son before they left. Kentasu tossed his head before rearing up and roaring loudly, pounding his front paws harshly onto the wet stone ground. When he closed his eyes and turned his head forward once more, the dragons jumped into a run.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: well ain't that sad and depressing. Anyway, hope every1 likes the new story. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: thank u 4 all the reviews. I'm glad every1 likes the story! ^^ now here's chapter 2! With surprises! O_O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only the Driar Race and the dragons. That's all. Unless sum of the Driars r ppl from Harry Potter, than I don't own them.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Boy!" came the familiar booming voice of his uncle.

Harry rolled his eyes, staring out the window and wishing it was midnight already. Then he would leave his relative's house and be able to live on his own. And Dumbledore could do nothing about it.

"Boy!" Vernon Dursley yelled out again. "Get down here right now and make our dinner!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry yelled back before sighing heavily and pushing himself to his legs. He winced at the pain shooting up his legs and back.

Another belting for 'being disrespectful'. He only called Dudley a liar when he punched him in the gut and Hedwig attacked him. Dudley claimed he did nothing and the 'bloody bird' attacked him for no reason. Thankfully, Hedwig flew away before Vernon got a hold of her, but Harry had yet to see her since. She was a smart owl, so she most likely figured it would be safer to stay away. Or she figured that if she came back, Harry would send her away for her safety.

He was stripped bare before Vernon started to strike him with his leather belt repeatedly on his back, his legs, even his arms and chest. He used as much self-control as he could to stop his magic from healing him since he didn't want them to beat him again for using magic to heal himself. First and last time it happened, he claimed his magic did it on its own accord and he had nothing to do with it. That earned a beating for 'lying'.

He slipped on a shirt to hide as many of the healing injuries as he could before heading downstairs. When he got to the last step, he got punched in the face, gaining a black eye. "When I call for you the first time, you come, boy!" Vernon yelled at him. "And I don't care what you're doing, you will come immediately!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied, hand over his stinging eye.

"Go and cook our dinner!" he ordered before Harry rushed into the kitchen.

As usual, he got nothing from the dinner he slaved over a hot stove for. He only sat back and watched his relatives eat before washing the dishes when they were done. His stomach growled in protest at being starved. This was the worst summer yet. He only got one meal a week, and it was normally a very small meal of leftovers. His stomach was starting to eat away at what little body mass he had. His ribs were even starting to show, as well as his spine. He had barely heard anything from his friends, but that was expected.

The previous year, he overheard Dumbledore talking to Ron and Hermione. They were giving him a report about Harry. He felt as though his heart was ripped out and shredded before his very eyes. The people who he believed were his first friends were only his friends because Dumbledore was taking money out of Harry's vault and giving it to the Weasleys and Hermione as payment for keeping an eye on Harry.

Later on, he befriended Malfoy when the blond told him that he and his father really weren't loyal to the Dark Lord. His mother was basically neutral between the light and dark side of the war. He eventually got to know the real Draco Malfoy, but they had to keep up the act as enemies when in public. They joked around with their acts afterwards.

Draco was the only one who ever wrote to him during the summer. He would get the occasional letter from Ron or Hermione, but they never had any feeling to them. They said what they were up to, told him to be patient about coming to Grimmauld Place, but never asked how he was doing. They never asked if the Muggles were treating him right or anything. They only wrote to him to make him feel as though they were still his friends.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a strike against his ribs, knocking him to the floor as he struggled to breath. "Get to bed, boy!" Vernon roared, pointing his sausage finger to the stairs.

Still having difficulty breathing, Harry got to his feet and rushed upstairs. It was Saturday and that meant he would finally get his meal for the week. Though he knew it would mostly be dried vegetables and a few scraps of meat with a small cup of water to wash it all down, it was better than nothing, so Harry didn't complain. Petunia was the one who always delivered the food since all she did was place it on the floor in front of the door and leave as quickly as she could to get away from the filthy room that had bloodstains soaked into the carpet and small cot that was his bed.

He sighed, looking back out the window as he chewed on a piece of dried meat. In the distance, he saw some owls flying towards his window. The only two he was interested in was his own owl, who decided to pay him a short visit for his birthday, and the eagle owl that he knew belonged to Draco. He opened the window before the owls landed on his desk and held out their legs. He rubbed them on the heads as Hedwig perched herself on his shoulder. Just because he hated the majority's owners didn't mean he took his frustration out on the animals. After all, they didn't do anything.

They flew off when he gave them some treats, but Hedwig stuck around, nibbling affectionately at his ear. He knew what to expect with the presents. He knew that the ones from Molly were sweets, so he kept those to fill his stomach more than the dried food his aunt delivered to him. He knew Hermione sent him a book about some subject, so he kept that. He knew Ron sent him something to do with Quidditch. He wasn't even interested in the sport anymore. So he threw that away. From Fred and George, two of the Weasleys that actually are friends with him without orders, sent him some free products of their Joke Shop. He kept those as well.

He ate some of Molly's treats that she sent him as he opened the present Draco sent him. He was a little curious about it. Legends of Driars. Why would Draco send him something like this? He shrugged it off, thinking maybe Draco thought that Harry needed some reading material that wasn't filled with spells to help him against the Dark Lord, books like the ones Hermione sent him under Dumbledore's orders.

Draco's second present was a small silver ring with a dragon etched into it with diamond eyes. "Wow," he lowly said, slipping the ring onto his finger. "Thanks, Draco," he chuckled, taking another bite of the small cake as he grabbed the book Draco sent him.

He flipped the hard cover open, reading through the table on contents before going to the actual reading.

'_Driars are a race of Dragon-Human Hybrids. Legends tell that when dragons chose their masters thousands of years ago, the Driars were created when a dragon shared its blood or heart with its human counterpart.'_

'That's one way to start a race,' Harry thought to himself with a small sigh, tilting his head backwards for a moment before he looked back at the pages.

'_There are two different types of Driars_,' he read on. '_The Dominant and the Submissive. They can be told apart from the scale designs upon their chest._

'_The Dominant's scales focus more on the chest to protect the heart better. It was the Dominant's duty to protect their mate from all harm done, so they needed their most vital part to be covered and protected. The Dominants are always male._

'_A Submissive's scales trail over the breast and end at a point on the stomach, where most of the scales gather. The reason for this is because all Submissive, whether male or female, can bear young. The scales focus around the abdomen area to protect developing young from any outside harm.'_

'Okay, so the guys of this race can get pregnant,' Harry noted, staring at the small passage. 'I guess that's just their way of making sure they don't die out. Or maybe there's more gay than straight men.' Hedwig gave a small hoot, bringing Harry's attention to her. "Sorry, girl," he said, closing the book. Here he was reading when he could be spending some time with his owl that he hadn't seen in days. Hedwig flew off his shoulder before going to the box that held the ring Draco sent him. She started to peck at it impatiently. "I missed something in there, didn't I?" Harry chuckled, picking up the box.

He was surprise when he found a small piece of paper hiding under the soft fabric the ring was laying on.

'_Harry_,' it read.

'_How have you been lately? Have the Muggles harmed you? If they did, I can _Crucio_ them. Don't think I won't! And I don't care if I get sent to Azkaban, as long as they learn that it's not okay to harm you._

'_I've spoken to my father lately and asked if you could spend the remainder of your summer at the mansion. He agreed. So we'll come by some time tomorrow in the afternoon to pick you up. It gives you plenty of time to pack and warn those Muggles you live with. _

'_And it doesn't matter if you agree or not. If you don't agree, father and I will kidnap you. We just want to get you out of there before you end up dead._

'_Have a Happy Birthday and hope to see you soon,_

'_Draco Malfoy'_

Harry blinked a couple times before smiling. He was getting out of the Dursley home tomorrow. And he would never have to see them again since he would be of legal wizarding age to live on his own. No more manipulations from Dumbledore. No more lies from the people claiming to be his friends. No more beatings from his abusive relatives. Soon, he would be free.

With the smile still plastered on his face, he jumped from his small bed and started to pack all his Hogwarts books, robes, and other items he needed. Hedwig watched him curiously, tilting her head.

"Maybe we can spend the rest of the summer together, Hedwig," Harry said. "Draco's coming tomorrow to get me. We'll be spending time in the Malfoy Mansion for the rest of the summer."

Hedwig flapped her wings a couple times with a few hoots.

"Listen, girl," he sighed when he closed his trunk. "You know the way to Malfoy Mansion, right?" Hedwig nipped at his finger affectionately. "Wait for me there. I don't want Uncle Vernon to wake up to see you here and try to kill you. Understand?" His owl gave a low screech, flapping her wings a couple times before nipping at his finger again. "I'll see you soon, then." The snowy owl flew out the still opened window before Harry closed it and stared at his trunk.

He glanced towards his wand, trying to figure out if it was okay to use it for a Shrinking Charm on his trunk. But decided that with the Tracer still on it, it wouldn't be the best idea. He smirked to himself. At least he figured out how to do wandless magic by himself. The trunk started to shrink until it was the size of a key. Then he placed it on the desk before climbing back into his bed and fighting for sleep. Maybe his birthday won't be so bad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry was excited. And his relatives could tell. "What are you so jittery about?" Dudley asked in a snobbish way.

He didn't answer. He just kept watching the clock as the minute hand inched closer and closer to the twelve. When Draco said sometime in the afternoon, he generally meant at noon. Harry found that out when Draco told him to meet him in the library in the afternoon and Harry came in around three, only to find an impatient Draco who told him he meant at noon.

"Make our lunch, boy!" Vernon orders seconds before the minute hand was on the twelve.

"Make it yourself!" Harry yelled back at him, unaware that he just talked back.

"WHAT?!" Vernon roared, making Harry flinch. Dudley was watching with a smirk on his face, knowing that Harry was in for a harsh beating.

The scared teen inched closer to the fireplace, wanting to get away from his enraged uncle, before large green flames shot up. Harry smiled slightly before Draco stepped out and looked around.

"Never knew Muggles could be so clean and boring," he commented.

"You don't know the half of it," Harry laughed before the blond turned around to see Harry leaning against the brick of the fireplace.

Vernon had backed away when the green flames came again and an older version of Draco stepped out. Petunia went behind Dudley and grasped his shoulders. "Are you ready to go, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"What are you doing hiding over there, anyway?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he went over to the brunet.

"I talked back to my uncle," Harry admitted. "Big mistake."

Lucius lifted his elegant brow before noticing the small bruises on Harry's arm. He turned towards Vernon. "What have you done to this boy?" he asked in a calm and collected matter, even though he was seething inside.

"It's none of your business, freak!" Vernon yelled at him, his hands clenched into fist. "Now get out of my house!"

"Can I use the Cruciatus Curse on him, father?" Draco asked, grabbing a hold of Lucius's sleeve. "Please? He beats Harry up for no reason! And starves him and treats him like a house-elf!"

"You may do as your please later, Draco," Lucius replied with a low sigh. "Let us return home. You first, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave a small nod before Draco pulled out a bag filled with gray powder. Harry took a little bit before throwing into the fireplace. The green flames shot up. "Where do I go?" he asked.

"Lucius's Study, Malfoy Manor," Draco replied.

"Okay," Harry sighed before stepping into the fireplace, making sure he had his shrunken trunk in his pocket. "Lucius's Study, Malfoy Manor." The green flames engulfed him before he disappeared. He stumbled out of the fireplace and onto a comfortable green rug. "I hate Floo!" he growled to himself as he got to his feet and started to dust himself off. Draco came through after him and finally his father, who had a victorious smirk for some reason. Then again, Draco had the same.

"So, do you want to stay in my room or one for yourself?" Draco asked, the smirk still on his face.

"Depends, think you can stand me long enough to stay in your room for the next couple of weeks?" Harry replied with his own question.

Draco blinked a couple times before laughing. "Come on," he said, tugging on Harry's sleeve before the two left the study. Lucius shook his head at his son's excitement before going over to his desk.

"So what were you and your dad smirking about you came through?" Harry asked, noticing that Draco still had the smile.

"Oh, we just told the Muggles that they better treat you right if they ever saw you again, which we doubted," Draco replied.

"You _Crucio_'ed them, didn't you?"

"You know me too well."

"Draco," Harry groaned. "You'll get in trouble."

"I used dad's wand," Draco assured. "No Trace on it."

"Doesn't matter!"

"Of course it does," Draco snickered before he opened a door. "This is my room." They stepped in and Harry's eyes went wide. It was twice the size of the Dursley's living room and kitchen combined! A large king size bed with a thick green comforter and silver pillows was against the wall to their right and a pair of mahogany double doors were to their left. "The door on the left leads to the bathroom and the door on the right is the wardrobe," Draco said. "If you want, we can share the bed."

"Wouldn't you care?" Harry asked.

"Please," Draco scoffed. "It's not like we're going to sleep with each other. I already have a boyfriend, thank you very much."

"Does your dad know you and Sev are a couple?" Harry asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Draco blushed deeply, looking at Harry with wide eyes. "Not even the Dark Lord knew of our relationship!" he stated. "How did you find out?"

"I'm very observant," Harry sighed, looking underneath his nails for dirt that he knew was there. "I see the way you two look at each other when you think no one is watching you. I'm not stupid, Draco."

"Dang it," Draco muttered to himself. "So you want to sleep in here or have your own room?"

"I think I'll stay in here since I barely know any other place in your house," the brunet replied before pulling out his trunk and resized it.

Draco saw that Harry didn't use a wand to change the trunk back to its original size. 'He's already doing wandless magic,' he noted. 'Impressive.'

"You really don't mind me staying in here with you, right?" Harry unsurely asked.

"Harry, if I cared, I wouldn't have offered," the blond pointed out with a low sigh. "Besides, the bed is big enough for the both of us to sleep on opposite sides and still have plenty of room. This room is big enough for three people to be living in it. I don't care if you stay on here or not. Besides, we can think of arguments to have during the next school year and pranks we can pull on your so-called friends."

"Sounds like fun," Harry chuckled before he felt claws in his shoulder. "Hey, Hedwig," he greeted, rubbing the owl's head. She came a small shriek before flying off. "She's been in here since I sent her off?"

"Kind of," Draco replied with a small shrug. "She goes all over the place." He sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him for Harry to join him. Harry did so with a small sigh. "Did you bring that book I sent you?"

"Legends of Driars?" Harry asked before Draco nodded in. "Yeah, why?"

"You'll need it," Draco chuckled. Harry stared at him curiously. "Something just tells me you will."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: well that's chapter 2 and I will start working on #3 soon. Plz review and hope u enjoyed the chappy! Or I'll cry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: well here is a brand new chapter and I thank every1 4 their reviews and encouragements. –Bows- hope u enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: only the dragons, the Driars, and no 1 else. If the Driars r actually Harry Potter ppl, then I don't own them either.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry groaned as he was shaken awake, swatting at the hand that was on his shoulder. "Draco," he groaned. "Knock it off. I'm catching up on sleep." Draco laughed slightly before he climbed off the bed and took a few steps away. Harry had a bad feeling about what was about to happen. The blond lunged towards the bed and jumped on top of the covered teen. "Ah!" Harry shouted out, startled by the sudden attack. He threw off the covers to glare at the smirking Malfoy.

"Well you wouldn't wake up," Draco defended before he jumped off the bed when Harry tried to make a swipe at him. "Come on! It's time for breakfast!"

The brunet rolled his eyes before he climbed out of the bed, showing that he was only in a pair of black silk pajama pants that he borrowed from Draco when the blond saw his original pajamas that were hand-me-downs from Dudley, like everything else he owned. He went over to his trunk and pulled out some clothes that he bought days before the Malfoys rescued him from the Dursleys.

Draco changed out of his pajamas as well, slipping on a tight sleeveless black shirt with three gray slashes across his chest and a pair of baggy black slacks with pockets all the way down his leg, zippers along the side, and red seams. The black faded into a dark red as it went down from his waist to his feet.

Harry covered his bare torso with a red top that had torn off sleeves and a torn off collar that dipped down to show very little of his chest. He removed the pajama pants to replace them with loose bell-bottom dark blue jeans that had holes on the knees and a silver chain for a belt. He slipped the ring Draco gave him for his birthday onto his left middle finger before looking towards Draco and smirking.

"I bet Snape loves that outfit," he commented with a small chuckle.

Draco looked at himself in a full-length mirror, checking his body shape and acting like he was posing for pictures. "He prefers the leather outfit," Draco stated with a playful tone before Harry started to laugh. "Well he does! If you ever get a boyfriend, maybe you should try wearing leather. It'll make him forget everything but you."

"All Snape thinks about besides you, I bet, is potions," Harry pointed out when he calmed himself from his laughter. "And what do you mean if I get a _boy_friend?"

"Come on, Harry," Draco chuckled. "You aren't interested in girls. Otherwise, you would be dating one by now. Even though that Weaselette defiantly has eyes for you, I can tell you don't have eyes for her. Or any other girls in Hogwarts." Harry blushed deeply, snapping his head a different direction. "Just admit it, Harry. You're gay!"

Harry groaned with a roll of his eyes as he tapped his toes on the carpet. "Yes, I'm gay," he admitted. "Happy?"

"Yes, actually," Draco snickered before he rushed out the room when he saw Harry sprinting towards him.

Lucius looked up from the Daily Prophet with a low sigh. "This early in the morning?" he asked, looking upwards before placing his eyes on the paper again. He ignored the two teen as they rushed past him. Draco was laughing the entire time and Harry was yelling that he was going to kill the blond. "It's too early for this," he commented as he closed the paper and went down the hall the two boys disappeared into.

He walked into the dining room to see Harry looking as though he was trying to strangle Draco, who was still grinning and snickering. "Just being playful!" Draco claimed. "No harm done! I won't tell anyone!"

"You better not!" Harry growled at the blond with a smirk.

"Boys," Lucius sighed, bringing their attention to him. "Enough of this."

"Sorry," the two said in unison as Harry released the younger Malfoy.

"Teenagers," the older blond lowly muttered. "The worst kind of morning people on the planet." The teenage boys laughed when they heard Lucius.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of the summer at the Malfoy's were the best weeks of his life that weren't ordered by anyone. Draco and Harry ran around the mansion most of the day and had their normal playful arguments while playing tricks on both Severus and Lucius. Harry was glad that he was taught how to block the others out of his thoughts the right way by Severus and how to bind his own magic so that no one could sense him even if he was standing by them. Harry was still practicing on extended times and couldn't keep his magic bound longer than an hour.

Their trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful. They scanned through the bookshelves in Flourish and Blotts and ran around in the robe shop, wanting to find new robes for casual events. Lucius seemed reluctant to allow them into a Muggle store once they were done in the Alley, but decided to let them since he knew they wouldn't leave him alone until he did. Needless to say, they spent quite a lot getting Harry a whole new wardrobe to add to the small amount of clothing he got for himself before.

Now they were surrounded by other teen and pre-teen wizards and witches at King Cross Station, exchanging a few last words with Lucius before boarding up onto the Hogwarts Express. "I still think it's funny," Draco commented as he and Harry searched for an empty compartment.

Many could barely recognize Harry now. He grew his hair out to his shoulders, spiking it a little behind his head. He no longer wore the oversized clothing he got from his older cousin. He was dressed in a thin tight yellow shirt with sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. In the center of the shirt in large bold letters was '**I'm not short. I'm fun size!**' He also wore a pair of black jeans that hugged his hips and upper legs before loosening up from his knee down. Along the sides of the jeans was a blue fire design with red outlines.

"What's funny?" Harry asked, tugging slightly on the new accessory he now had on his left ear. It was a slim silver chain with an emerald crystal handing from the end, tapping at his neck with its tip.

"What we found in the _Prophet_ after you stayed with us a couple days," the blond replied with a smirk as he slid open a door to a compartment and went in, Harry following after him. "_Harry Potter Missing from Relatives' House! Relatives' Refuse to Give Information!_"

"For they fear their lives will be lost should they tell Harry Potter was kidnapped by the Malfoy Family," Harry dramatically said before he collapsed on the bench and started to laugh. "Wonder how everyone will take it when I walk through those doors and everyone sees I'm alive and looking better than ever!"

"That's because we made sure you ate everything," Draco pointed out. "Especially mother. Her maternal instincts are scary when it came to you. Of course, you were just skin and bones. Literally."

"At least I finally got some meat on these bones," Harry joked in a western accent before he and Draco laughed slightly. Harry did gain some weight. His stomach was now even with his now muscular chest and formed into a six-pack from all the rough-housing and small Quidditch practices they had in the backyard. His arms weren't skinny anymore, but were now covered with muscle that made his arm appear normal. No one could tell if he had muscle or not unless he flexed his arm.

"Too bad about your scars, though," Draco depressingly sighed when they were done laughing.

Harry shrugged his shoulder before looking down at his arm. The scars were thin and pale, barely showing against his already pale skin. "Some things can't be helped," Harry stated with a second small shrug. "Oh well. It's not like anyone at Hogwarts really cares. They just like me because I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived."

"Some of us wouldn't care if you were the next Dark Lord," Draco pointed out. "You're still Harry."

The brunet gave his friend a soft smile. "Thanks, Draco," he said with a single nod, flipping some of his bangs to cover his green eyes. He pulled them back with a small chuckle before hearing a pair of familiar voices down the hall. "Ugh!" he groaned. "Ron and Hermione."

"They won't recognize you unless they see your scar or your eyes," Draco reassured with a small smirk. "Though with that shirt, they may think you're a Hufflepuff."

"Why?" Harry scoffed, leaning back as he placed his arm on top of the bench. "Because it's yellow?"

"Yeah," Draco replied before Harry tackled him.

They fell off the bench, laughing as Harry straddled the blonde's stomach and acted like he was trying to choke him. "Still think I'm like a Hufflepuff?" Harry slyly asked.

"No," the blond replied with a small shrug as he removed Harry's hand from his collar. "You act more like a Slytherin at times."

"I told you before," he sighed, getting back onto the bench. "The Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin. But because of Dumbledore's manipulations on me at the time, I ended up in Gryffindor just so it would be easier for him to keep an eye on me."

"Well too bad you're a Slytherin at heart," Draco pointed out before he looked out the door as Ron and Hermione passed by. Hermione seemed to have taken a double-take. "I stand mistaken," Draco muttered. "They recognize you."

"At least Hermione," Harry added with a low sigh before Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's shirt and pulled him towards the compartment as she opened the door.

"Harry?" Hermione said, looking at the brunet.

"Yeah?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here with Malfoy?" she asked with a tone of disbelief.

"Talking," the brunet replied with a snort as he turned his head to look out the window. "What's wrong? Can't we have one civil talk before the school year starts?"

"Who would want to have a civil talk with you?" Draco asked, picking up the act as Harry's rival.

Harry shrugged uncaringly. "So where were we?" the brunet asked, looking up to the clouds as if expecting inspiration. "Oh yeah. You're the bigger idiot, Malfoy."

"At least I can brew a potion by myself without blowing it up or asking for help," Draco shot back, smirking victoriously.

"At least I can produce a Patronus," Harry stated with a smirk. "Much more useful against Dementors that a potion."

"But it won't work against other enemies," the blonde pointed out. "Only on Dementors. Potions work so much better. After all, a Patronus can't poison anyone."

"I still know way more spells than you," Harry smugly said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ron and Hermione decided to just stay quiet and watch. To them, it sounded like a normal conversation between a pair of friends that were teasing each other instead of a battle of insults. To Harry and Draco, it was just a teasing battle. "I bet you can't do anything more than Potions, which would explain why you suck in Transfiguration and DADA."

"I do not suck!" Draco shouted at him, starting to get defensive. "I just find the subjects very boring."

"Right," Harry snorted with a roll of his eyes. "Admit it. You suck."

"You better watch yourself this year, Potter," Draco warned with a glint in his eye.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes," Harry joked with a small chuckle. "Well as fun as this conversation was, Malfoy," he sighed, getting to his feet before grabbing a hold of his trunk. "I gotta go now and attempt to keep my sanity, which should be easier now that you will be gone from my presence. See you around and at least come up with something original if you're going to back up that threat."

"Cheeky bastard," Draco commented before Harry closed the compartment door and followed after Ron and Hermione. "Then again, he always is." He sighed before looking out the window. "If they do come this year, he's going to be really pissed if he sees Harry's scars."

Meanwhile, Harry was suffering from the constant questions of his two 'friends'. "What were you doing in the same compartment as Malfoy? Where were you all summer? Why didn't you write to us to tell us you were ok?" Hermione shot off question after question as Ron seemed to sulk because he girlfriend was paying more attention to Harry than him.

"Hermione," Harry sighed as he climbed into another compartment with them. "Malfoy came into my compartment and wouldn't leave no matter what I did or said. I left the Dursleys on my birthday since I think I have every right to because I am old enough to live on my own by Wizarding Laws. I've been staying at a friend's place for the rest of the summer. And I didn't want you two overreacting about anything, so I didn't write to you, knowing you would bombard me with questions like you are right now. So leave me alone and go snog Ron or something."

He dropped himself next to Neville, who was watching them while wondering what happened to make Ron and Hermione question Harry like that. "So where were you during the summer, Harry?" Neville timidly asked before green eyes were on him.

Harry had nothing against Neville. He was one of the only true friends the teen had. He was the kind that stuck to him through thick and thin. A friend like Neville was a rare and valuable one. "Just visiting some friends," Harry replied with a small shrug. "I didn't mean to throw the wizarding world into panic about my disappearance."

"Well, as long as you're back," Neville said with a kind smile. "Gran and I have been really worried. We thought something bad happened to you."

"I'm in one piece," Harry joked with a smirk, leaning back against the seat before he felt arms constricting his chest. He suppressed a groan and roll of his eyes as Ginny clung to him like a life line. "I need to breathe, Ginny," he stated with a fake chuckle.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, releasing the brunet as though she was burned. "I was just so worried about you! When I heard you went missing, I couldn't eat or sleep!"

"See, you stressed Ginny out, too," Ron pointed out, trying to make Harry feel guilty about disappearing without a word.

Harry smirked slightly. "Ginny, if you couldn't eat or sleep since my disappearance," he started to say before the smirk disappeared. "You would be thinner than you are now, practically nothing but skin and bones, or worse yet, dead. I was gone from my relatives' house for a few weeks. So, anything interesting happen over anyone's summer?"

They stared at him in disbelief at his random change in subject. Neville, forgetting that Harry disappeared at the end of the summer, started to tell about him and his grandmother redoing the garden when they found a Herbology book filled with plants that could be used for potions and other things. Harry asked what kind of plants, which launched Neville into a long explanation of the different plants he now had and what they could be used for.

Ginny tried to get Harry's attention while Neville spoke, but Harry acted like the clueless boy that had no idea a girl was flirting with him. He almost gagged when he noticed her shirt was unbuttoned a little too far. 'Desperate bitch,' Harry thought to himself. "Hey, Neville, can I interrupt for a second?" he asked, making the other boy stop talking and make a few pairs of eyes go to him. "We're almost at Hogwarts. We should change into our robes."

They nodded in agreement before the girls left the compartment to find another to change in. Ron noticed the different build of Harry's stomach and torso, as did Neville. But Neville also noticed a lot of scars on Harry's back before he covered them with his Hogwarts shirt, placing the black robe over it. He decided not to ask the teen about his scars, and noticed that Ron acted as though he didn't care when he saw them.

The girls came back in after a while, talking about some random subject they came up with while they changed. The boys decided it was best to be quiet while they spoke until they were spoken to directly. Though Harry would interject every now and again to comment on something they said, which resulted in a couple of glares he shook off. When the train stopped, Harry was the first out of the compartment.

"I forgot something in the compartment I was in before," he said before he disappeared from their view and rushed to the last compartment he was in. He slid open the door when he spotted Draco speaking with his friends. They all looked at him with glares. "I need to talk to you, Malfoy," Harry stated, seeing Crabbe and Goyle starting to go into 'bodyguard gorilla' mood.

"It's alright," Draco told them before he got to his feet and brushed off invisible dust. He went out into the hall when Harry stepped to the side. "What's up, Harry?"

"Do you have it with you?" Harry asked. "I couldn't find it in my trunk. And it's not in any of my pockets."

"I figured you would forget it," Draco chuckled as he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small leather bag. "You forgot when we were on the way to Diagon Alley. Remember?"

"Alright," Harry scoffed, taking the bag. "You can stop teasing my forgetful nature. Thanks a lot."

"No problem," the blond said with a smirk. "Always happy to help out a friend."

"Well, you better go back in there before your other friends think I jinxed you or something," Harry stated with a small laugh as he tucked the bag into the pocket of his robes. "I'll see you at the feast."

"Yeah. Remember not to leave any clues that it was us."

"Don't worry. I won't," the brunet reassure with a playful punch to Draco's shoulder before he turned and walked off to meet with the others once again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What's Malfoy on edge about?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione as he jabbed his thumb Draco's direction. The blond was squirming in his seat a little bit while looking from the doors to the staff table and then the four Houses.

"Beats me," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why should we even care?"

"Because that little slime ball could be planning to ruin the last First Feast for us!" Ron exclaimed, ignoring the faint glare that entered Harry's eyes when he called Draco a slime ball.

"Oh, please, Ronald," Hermione sighed. "I doubt he would do that because it would also ruin it for him."

'Actually, we're just going to make it more interesting,' Harry thought to himself as he chased a pea around his plate with the fork. "I think it would make it better for him if whatever he's planning is pulled through," he said out loud with a low sigh. "This is Malfoy we're talking about, after all. His pleasure means everyone's misery."

"See!" Ron almost yelled. "Harry agrees with me!"

Before Hermione could say anything, a loud explosion was heard from above. All heads tilted upwards to see meteors falling downwards before fading away as soon as they hit the floor. Each time one faded, a loud explosion echoed through the hall, hurting everyone's ears enough for them to cover it. A thin red light zoomed across the spelled ceiling before zipping downwards and flying in between every table. Some students yelled out and fell when the red light was in front of their faces.

Then as quickly as it all started, the meteors stopped when ten hit the floor at the same time as the little red light flew from the Great Hall and out the door, disappearing from sight. Harry was trying not to snicker from the expression on everyone's faces. It ranged from 'What the bloody hell was that?!' to 'I think I just wet myself!' Draco buried his face into his palm, his shoulders shaking from held back laughter.

Dumbledore only chuckled with a few claps of his hand. "What a wonderful display!" he commented, making several faces go to him like he was insane. But in the opinion of many, he was. "I would like to award fifty points to whoever came up with such a brilliant idea."

Everyone turned to the hourglasses, seeing green emeralds fall as well as scarlet rubies. No one could believe it. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin working together to form something like this? Unheard of!

Harry just scowled, as did Draco. 'At least no one thinks it's us,' he mouthed to the blond, who gave a small nod of agreement.

'Where is it now?' Draco mouthed back.

'Hiding in its bag,' the brunet replied. 'I'll bring it back to you later.'

Everyone was still in too much of a shock to even see Harry and Draco's silent conversations. Everyone except for Severus Snape and Dumbledore, that is.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: suspicious Headmaster and Potion Master. What shall happen now? review and u shall find out! –evil laugh-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: well thank u 4 all the nice reviews and hope u enjoy the new chapter. I'm starting 2 sound really cliché since I always say the same thing over and over again. Anyway, Kail comes in this chapter and Harry learns of his heritage.**

**Disclaimer: only the Driars and the dragons. Nothing else. And the Driars that r Harry Potter ppl, I don't own them. Every1 else belongs 2 J.K. Rowling**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A figure covered by a black shroud kneeled before the being sitting on the golden throne, covered by shadows cast by the large red curtains hanging above. "It has been long enough," the shadowed figure said with a heavy sigh. "Bring him home at all cost. And punish those who have caused him any harm."

"Yes, your Majesty," the cloaked being replied with a nod of his head. Some silvery hair slipped from the hood, dangling in front of the person's face. He raised his ivory-scale covered hand and brushed it back behind his ear with his pitch black claws.

"Take Kentasu with you, Kail," the king said before the large dragon stepped out of the shadows. "He will allow you upon his back, but as soon as you find my son, he will only throw you off if you ride him alone."

"I understand," Kail replied with another nod. Kentasu calmly went over to the knelt being's side before Kail climbed onto the dragon's back. "Do you wish for me to bring any others?"

"No," the king stated in a stern tone. "Bringing others may scare my son away. Go by yourself. No other Driar shall join you."

With a couple blinks of his silver eyes, Kail urged the dragon to go. Kentasu threw back his head with a roar before charging out of the large Hall.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A week had already passed and Harry was already wishing for the year to end so he could get away from Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore. They were barely letting him out of their sights. They suspected him as having a part of what happened during the feast. Snape was also keeping an eye on Draco, but Harry shrugged that off. It was normal from what he'd seen when the two thought they were alone.

The bag in his pocket squirmed around a little bit, making him reach his hand to wrap around the small leather bag. 'Keep still,' he thought, but the bag kept moving. At least it was finally after classes and they had some free time before going to dinner. He managed to get away from Ron and Hermione after spending about three hours trying to get them off his trail.

"There you are!" he heard someone shout before he whirled around, giving off a sigh of relief when he saw it was Draco.

"What?" Harry asked with a shrug of his shoulders before Draco grabbed his upper arm and pulled him away. "Draco!" he hissed.

"Your stalkers aren't too far away," Draco explained. "I'm trying to look like the enemy that really wants to speak with you alone. Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah," Harry replied in a low whisper. "Your turn to take it. But I was thinking of letting it fly around for a little bit. It's getting restless." Draco let him go when they were at the large lake. "Be a little more careful, Draco," the brunet chuckled, inspecting his arm. "I think it's turning red."

"Harry," Draco sighed as his eyes slid close. Harry looked at him with a worried gaze. "No one knows it yet, but we're going to get a very interesting visitor this year. He's the reason why I sent you that book. Don't be scared of him. He'll be harmless only to you."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. "How do you know if this is even going to happen?"

"My father and I had known all summer," Draco replied with a small shrug. "We got a letter asking for us to keep an eye on you. To make sure you're safe and prepared for this visitor."

"So you're only my friend on orders?" Harry growled, his hands clenching into fists.

"No!" Draco yelled. "I'm not your friend because of an order! He never ordered us to befriend you! He just told us to keep an eye on you. We could have followed your every step and only looked at you from around the corner, and he wouldn't say a word. Just as long as someone kept an eye on you. But I didn't want to do that.

"I wanted to know the real you, Harry. I wanted to be your friend, just like the beginning of first year. I wanted to be there for you whenever you needed a shoulder to cry on. I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me anything.

"I am your friend of my own choice, Harry. Just like father is."

Harry sighed, turning his gaze to the calm water. "I'm sorry, Draco," he said in a low tone. "I can tell you mean it from your voice. I couldn't handle the thought of someone else I trusted being my friend only because of an order. I just can't."

"It's alright," the blond reassured, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder before giving him a gentle squeeze. "I understand. I should have explained myself in the beginning. I should have told you all of this as soon as we were friends."

Harry sighed with a heave of his shoulders before smirking slightly and looking back towards Draco. "So who is this visitor?" he asked.

Draco returned the smirk. "I'm not telling until he gets here," he replied. "Anyway, come on. You said it's my turn to look after the thing."

"Let's allow it to fly around for a little bit," Harry suggested as he pulled out the leather bag and opened it. The small red light shot out of the bag and into the air, circling above the lake before flying around the trees along the shore. "It'll come back."

"Still can't believe we made that thing because of a mishap while making a potion," Draco chuckled. "I forgot what kind we were making. It just blew up as soon as you added something you shouldn't have and that thing comes out."

"At least we caught it before it disrupted Snape when he came by the next day," Harry shrugged as the little light floated above his shoulders.

"To cause mischief and mayhem is its purpose," Draco chuckled as he swung the bag over the red light, catching it in a split second before tying the bag strings. "And it's loads of fun when it runs around in crowded areas."

"Why?" Harry snickered behind his hand as Draco stuffed the bag into his pocket. "Because crowded areas get it overexcited?"

"At least it calms down for a few hours after it messes around with everyone and greets them in its own funny way that makes everyone end up on their bums," Draco stated, gently patting his pocket before the two started to laugh. "So, is anyone keeping an eye on you?"

"Just the normal people," Harry replied with a small shrug as he turned his head to glance over his shoulders to see if they were there or not. "Ever since Dumbledore came up with that silly little thing, he, Ron, and Hermione haven't taken their eyes off me. It's annoying."

"Severus has been keeping an eye on me," Draco pointed out with a scoff. "Dumbledore told him to. At least he doesn't know that Sev watches me no matter what I do or where I go. And he doesn't know that Severus knows who had a part in that little show."

"Or that Snape knows you and I are best friends and the best pranksters since the marauders!" Harry laughed out. "Anyway, we should get going. We don't want anyone to see us talking civilized to each other or everyone will know it was us and will think it's the end of the world."

Draco nodded in agreement with a low sigh as he scratched the back of his head. The two started to head back towards the castle, Draco some distance ahead of Harry just to make people think they had an argument that Draco won.

Harry was still in thought about what Draco told him earlier. What kind of visitor? And what did this visitor have to do with him? He didn't know, but he knew Draco knew. He would have asked him, only Draco was already around his Slytherin friends and Ron and Hermione flocked to him, demanding to know why he was with Malfoy. He just told them that they had an argument by the lake and brushed by them, acting as though he was seething from the 'fight'.

Ron and Hermione still followed after him, acting as though he was the leader of the trio and they were showing their loyalty to him by following his every step. It annoyed him to no end. Acting as though they were the most loyal people in his life. But he knew otherwise. He knew they were playing him for a fool. They just didn't know that he knew the truth.

He was starting to suspect that they did, though. They wouldn't let him out of their sights for a little while before. Now, they're vultures eyeing the new meat down below. Their eyes never left him even once. When Harry went to the bathroom, Ron went with him. When he went to the library, Hermione was there with him. No matter where he went, they were right there. They just tried to make it look inconspicuous.

As usual, they surrounded him at dinner, Ron to his left and Hermione to his right. They were speaking to the other Gryffindors, but Harry saw that they were always watching him. No one else noticed it though. Draco glanced towards him before the doors, where some soft thuds were heard.

Curious, Harry looked towards the Great Hall doors when the thuds stopped. No one else noticed the sounds yet. Everyone did noticed the doors being thrown open as a large wing-less dragon roared out, standing on its hind legs. It was twice the size of a wild stallion with pitch black scales and red spikes on its tail tip. Its legs were very muscular, but they had to be for a dragon with no wings, and its silver talons scrapped along the floor menacingly as it approached the staff. Its grey eyes were sharply shooting from student to student as it walked in between a couple of the tables. A rope was tied around it's snout and then horns, leading towards the ends in the rider's hands.

Upon the dragon's back was a tall cloaked being. They figured the person was male from the broad shoulders. Strands of platinum blond hair hung from the hood of the cloak, where a pair of silvery eyes shined from the light of the Hall. The scales on his arms reminded most of the students of a dragon's scales, but the shape of the hands were still human, as well as the scaly feet. A curved black talon was at the tip of each ivory finger and toe, a pair of thin straw sandals on the being's feet.

Dumbledore rose from his seat when the dragon stopped in front of the table, snarling loudly. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he greeted with a low nod of his head. "To what do we owe the honor of a Driar to enter our halls?"

"Driar?" Ron whispered, looking over to Hermione, who just shrugged. She never heard of them before.

The person raised his hand to pull back his hood, revealing a perfectly framed face with a silvery strands hanging in front of the shining eyes, which were the only things showing besides his forehead. A long scar went from his right eyebrow and disappeared under the black fabric mask covering his nose and mouth.

"Ah!" Dumbledore gasped in realization. "It is you. Haven't seen you for a long time. Kail, I believe?"

"Yes," Kail replied with a single nod of his head. "Seventeen years have passed, Dumbledore. I am here for our Prince. Our war has ended, but we have been unable to locate him. We know he is here. You would be a fool if he were not."

Was this the visitor that Draco spoke about earlier? The blond said that the book he was given was supposed to prepare him for this mysterious visitor, and Dumbledore called this man a Driar. It had to be him.

"I am afraid I handed him to a young couple for safe keeping," Dumbledore sadly sighed. "But unfortunately, Voldemort had found them and killed them. He spared no one within the household."

The dragon snarled loudly, baring his fangs. "No human can kill a Driar!" Harry heard the dragon growl out. "Especially one of my blood!"

"I can hear that dragon talking," Harry lowly said before the dragon's ears by its horns perked up and he looked around with wide searching eyes.

"What?" Hermione lowly whispered. "The dragon didn't talk. Dragon's can't talk."

"But I heard it!" Harry harshly whispered.

Draco smirked, hearing what Harry had said. He knew the dragon had heard him. He was already searching around.

"Who spoke?" the dragon asked, but what a majority of the students and all of the staff heard was a low rumble.

"If Kentasu behaves this way, Dumbledore," Kail spoke. "Then you have lied. He senses the Driar of his blood inside of this Hall. Do you not remember what I had said before?" He suddenly disappeared from the dragon's back and was on the staff table with a dagger at the old wizard's throat. "I said that if you keep our Prince from us, if I find out he has been harmed, I will kill you myself. Now where is he?!" It was obvious that he was growing impatient with the wizard.

Kentasu, on the other hand, walked in between each table as Kail threatened the Headmaster's life, rumbling lowly as his eyes went to each student that cowered in fear of a large dragon so close to them, not knowing if or when he'll attack. When he was passing by the Gryffindor table, Harry heard the dragon speaking once again. "My Prince," Kentasu lowly said. "If you hear me, please speak. We wish to remove you from this place. We wish to take you home, back to your father."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in a low whisper before the dragon stopped in its tracks. Kail, no longer hearing the footsteps of the dragon, turned to look over his shoulder as Kentasu turned his long neck to stare towards Harry.

"You hear me speak?" Kentasu spoke with a low rumble, calmly walking over to Harry, who gave a small nod.

Dumbledore was about to say something, but Kail pressed the dagger close to his neck, not allowing the old man to speak.

Kentasu pressed his head to Harry's chest, breathing in heavily. His grey eyes slid close as his ears laid against his skull. Draco leaned forward a little bit, along with everyone else. Ron and Hermione leaned away, uncomfortable with a large dragon by them. Harry was still with shock, but something told him not to fear this large creature. "Who are you?" he asked in a low tone.

"My name is Kentasu," he replied. "I am the first dragon to ever share my blood with a human. I am the dragon of your ancestors…my Prince." His eyes snapped open as he pulled his head back, throwing it into the air as he rose to his back feet and roaring out loudly.

Kail's eyes narrowed as he looked back towards Dumbledore. "No one spared?" he repeated from the wizard's earlier statement. "You seem to have forgotten. Wizarding spells do not affect a Driar. The Prince will always remain unharmed by your Dark Lord. I should kill you for trying to keep the Prince from us!"

"If I may speak," Severus started, bringing Kail's attention to him. Kail's eyes widened slightly as he lowered his dagger, sheathing it under his cloak. "He was not keeping him from you. He knew you would find him either way, no matter what he said."

"He keeps our Prince from us and you defend him?" Kail snarled. "You should die as well, half-breed!"

"No!" Harry shouted, bring all eyes to him. He blushed slightly from the startled expressions. He was defending the teacher he resented the most. "No one dies."

Kail blinked a couple times before nodding slightly and jumping down from the table and walking towards Harry. Ron and Hermione were pressing themselves against the two behind them, trying to stay away from this dangerous man as well as the dragon, but Harry remained still.

'_No one knows it yet, but we're going to get a very interesting visitor this year. He's the reason why I sent you that book. Don't be scared of him. He'll be harmless only to you._'

'Harmless only to me,' Harry mentally repeated. He held no fear for this man anyway. He behaved dangerously, but also as though he was a bodyguard. He was furious at Dumbledore from keeping a Prince from him, as though it was his job to protect the Prince. The dragon even behaved as though he was a protector.

Kail stopped in front of him before going down on one knee and bowing his head. Harry blinked his widened eyes in shock. He was not expecting this. "I am glad to have found you, my Prince," he said, pressing his forehead to the back of Harry's hand. "This foolish human shall not keep you from your birthright, from your home and family, any longer."

"I don't exactly get what is going on," Harry uneasily admitted.

Kail smirked slightly. "I told the king that they would tell you nothing of your blood," he commented with a single chuckle. "I understand if you are confused. If you would like, we shall speak in a more private area."

"We can speak in my office," Dumbledore said in a tone that offered no other choice.

Kail glared towards him with a throaty growl. "You do not make the decisions!" he snapped at the elder.

"Actually, I think his office would be the best place," Harry stated. "No one can eavesdrop," he added in a low whisper.

The Driar looked back at the teen before giving him a single nod and getting to his feet. "We may leave now, if you wish," he said, holding out his hand.

Harry silently swallowed a gulp of saliva before taking Kail's hand. The older being pulled him to his feet as Kentasu took a couple steps back. "You are small for you age," Kentasu commented. "Far too short."

"Talk later," Harry whispered to the dragon, who glared towards Dumbledore. Something told him that the old man had something to do with Harry's size. "Come on. We can meet Dumbledore at his office. I know where it is."

A single nod was all he received from Kail before Harry led them from the Great Hall. Kentasu trailed behind Kail, who remained by Harry's side. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Harry heard the entire Great Hall talking about what just happened, ignoring the food that was still on their plates. He continued down the halls, trying to stay at least a foot from Kail.

The Driar noticed the teen's uneasiness and eventually took a small step away, not wanting the other to feel crowded. It was a lot to take in for a seventeen year old. He could easily tell. Harry stopped at the stone gargoyle, where Dumbledore stood as well.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: Kail has appeared! Now review or u shall never c what happens next. Will Harry let Dumbledore know that he knew everything? Which will he choose? Hogwarts or his true home? Review and find out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: thank u 4 all the reviews! I'm glad ppl like this story. Now 4 the dramatic realization of Harry's true self! Let the chappy begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only the Driars and dragons, unless the Driar r Harry Potter ppl. Then I don't own them.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dumbledore gave them a small single nod when they approached him. Kail and Kentasu glare at the older man, who just ignored it. Harry was still confused, but was already playing out different scenarios in his head about how this would go.

"I am afraid that the staircase isn't large enough for your dragon," Dumbledore said before Kentasu snorted.

"Kentasu is no dragon of mine," Kail stated. "He is the King's dragon." He was silent for a moment, thinking things over. He knew Harry wouldn't believe anything he said unless Kentasu was there. "Are their any large windows connecting your office to the outside?"

"I do not think the dragon can get to them," Dumbledore replied with a low sigh.

Kentasu snorted with a toss of his head. "Just because I have no wings does not mean I cannot reach great heights," he growled out before heading towards the windows and climbing out.

"What did he mean by that?" Harry asked, looking up to Kail as he pointed towards the disappearing tail outside the window.

"I do not understand Kentasu, my Prince," Kail said. "Only you and the King can hear his words."

"Well we better go into the office," Dumbledore sighed after clearing his throat a little bit.

"Wait!" someone yelled out before three heads turned to see Draco running towards them. He stopped in front of them, breathing heavily.

"Young Lord Malfoy," Kail greeted with a small bow of his head.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry is nervous around new people when he's not around someone he trusts," Draco stated, looking over to Kail. "I've been his friend since the end of last year. Please, allow me to come as well. He'll need someone he trust to be able to take in all the information you're about to give him."

Kail looked over to Harry, as if waiting for his approval. He refused to make the Prince's decisions. "Thanks, Draco," Harry said with a small smile.

"Harry?" Dumbledore spoke before Kail interrupted him from asking his question.

"I believe being in a room where no ears can listen would be the best area for talk," the platinum blond said in a low tone.

With another sigh, Dumbledore turned to the stone gargoyle being saying, "Chocolate Frogs." As soon as the words left his lips, the gargoyle stepped to the side, revealing a spiral staircase.

When they entered his office at the top of the stairs, Harry was a little surprised to see Kentasu laying on the floor, his head on top of his crossed front legs with his eyes closed. "So that's what he meant," Harry muttered before the dragon opened his eyes and raised his head.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"He said that just because he doesn't have wings doesn't mean he can't get somewhere high," Harry replied with a small shrug.

"He climbed," Kail said as Kentasu sat up on his haunches.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, watching the other three and the dragon with wary eyes. When did Harry and Draco come to friendly terms? How much has the Malfoy ruined his weapon? What did Malfoy mean by Harry needing someone he trusted? Was he, the man who took Harry away from his abusive aunt and uncle, no longer trusted by the small teen? Did Harry now know the truth of everything?

"Now I believe we have many things to discuss," Kail growled out, glaring towards Dumbledore. "But I would like to ask one thing first. My King had told you that should you stand in between the Prince and I when I retrieve him, you will be killed. I told you that should I find one hair upon his head damaged, you shall be killed by my own claws. I had seen the scars he tries to hide when I knelt before him in that Hall. You tried to keep him from Kentasu and I. Why would you do such when you know you will be killed as soon as you were found out?"

"I do not remember every hearing those words," Dumbledore lied, his eyes twinkling. "But I would have preferred it if he finished his schooling before you took him back so he could defend himself amongst your people."

"No one of our kind would ever harm one of royalty," Kail pointed out, his fingers running along the hilt of his dagger. "He would have no need to protect himself with your magic. He shall be trained with weapons and of our own magic. Driar Magic is very much different from the Wizarding kind. Not to mention that I would protect him, seeing as I have swore to do so since he was born!"

'He must be a lot older than he looks then,' Harry mentally commented before he spoke up. "Can you hang on for a minute? I'm still confused here. What is going on? Who are you? Why can I understand that dragon when no one else can? And what did he mean by taking me away from here and back home to my father? As far as I know, my parents are dead!"

Kentasu gave out a low rumble of his chest, looking over to Kail. "My name is Kail, the heir to a family of bodyguards," he started. "Seventeen years ago, we were in the middle of a deadly war that threatened our own kind. During the war, you were born from the king's mate, who died the same night after the enemy found their way into the castle. All I received from trying to defend you and your mother was this scar that covers my eye. But your mother, on the other hand, sadly died moments after we were found in the passageway.

"The King, deciding that the war was far to dangerous for you to be raised in, handed you over to the wizards to protect and raise you properly until our war was nothing but history. When you reached seventeen, I was sent by the king, your father, to retrieve you and take you home.

"I do not speak down of our king, but I must admit that I believe he was being foolish handing you over to wizards who would not tell you what and who you truly are. Our world was kept from you as you grew, believing you were just like everyone else."

"But I'm not," Harry lowly said. "Not even when I first started school, I didn't think I was just like everyone else." He sighed slightly with a heave of his shoulders. "How can you be so sure that I'm your Prince?"

"Because for one, you understand Kentasu," Draco replied this time, nodding his head towards the sitting dragon. "He's the dragon of royalty. The first dragon to ever share his blood with his human master, which started to Driar race. Other dragons that have very powerful bonds with their masters shared their blood with them in order to save their lives. Few of those dragons are still left alive in some families. Others have kids to look after the families when they are gone. Kentasu, as far as I know, is over five thousand years old."

"I will admit I am old to humans," Kentasu snorted with a smirk. "But to dragons, I am only middle-aged."

"Middle-aged?" Harry repeated, looking at the dragon like he was insane. "Five thousand years isn't exactly middle-aged." Kentasu shrugged slightly with a roll of his eyes. "So what else tells that I'm this Prince? I mean, I'm a Parselmouth. Doesn't that mean I can understand dragons, too?"

"Parselmouth only applies to serpents," the dragon pointed out. "A dragon is no serpent."

"Just thought I'd ask," Harry defended with a shrug. "Never hurts to be sure. I mean, I can understand a Basilisk. Are there any other clues?"

"Kentasu did not attack you," Kail pointed out.

"He didn't attack anyone," the brunet said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"True, but if one heard him speak that was not of his blood, he would have attacked them," the Driar stated. "He would consider them as an imposter."

"Okay then," Harry accepted. "So what? I've had a glamour on me my entire life, which just so happens to be a big fat lie because I'm not even human? I mean, what else is there that can prove you aren't lying to me and playing me for an idiot?"

Kail glanced towards Kentasu, who rose to all fours. "Kentasu has very strong bonds with those of royalty," he said as the dragon approached Harry. "He can tell you all you need to know to believe my words."

"Close you eyes, young Prince," Kentasu ordered.

Harry did as he was told with a deep breath before he felt a large, scaly paw place itself upon his head. The tip of the talons lingered barely a centimeter from his skin. He heard Kentasu take a deep breath as well before the vision of darkness was shot into light.

He was in a large room, staring out the window. The scent of blood attacked his nostrils as he watched the bloody battle down below. Heavy panting met his ears before painful yells. Calm soothing words were mixed with the yells as a feminine voice kept telling the person yelling either 'breathe' or 'push'. Not long after, the sound of a newborn echoed through the room, soon followed by a knock on the door.

It took him a minute to realize that he was seeing the past through Kentasu's eyes. The door opened with a soft creak before the woman greeted someone. "Kail," she said before he turned his head to see a young boy that had the same face as the older Kail for the exception of the scar. He had a deep feeling that something was not right. Or maybe he was also feeling what Kentasu felt before.

Two people were on the bed as Kail spoke. Both were male, but the one laying down was holding onto a squirming blue bundle. Harry was curious about that, but remembered what the Legend of Driars book had said.

'_The Dominant's scales focus more on the chest to protect the heart better. It was the Dominant's duty to protect their mate from all harm done, so they needed their most vital part to be covered and protected. The Dominants are always male._

'_A Submissive's scales trail over the breast and end at a point on the stomach, where most of the scales gather. The reason for this is because all Submissive, whether male or female, can bear young. The scales focus around the abdomen area to protect developing young from any outside harm.'_

His mother was a Submissive Male. That would take a little time to get over, but he shrugged it off after a few seconds.

Kail and the King spoke for a while before Jin looked towards him and asked for his help to protect his mate and child. He answered in Kentasu's deep rumbling voice before the king said something else to Kail and left, Kentasu following him.

Another flash of light and he was walking along a familiar road. A weight was on his back. He glanced behind him with a small turn of his head, seeing the king was riding him while holding onto the Prince wrapped in a dark blanket. His eyes went forward once again, seeing the familiar sight of Hogwarts approaching. Jin and Dumbledore spoke for a moment before Kail passed by him with the bundle protectively in his arms. He whispered to the wrapped baby before handing him to Dumbledore with a warning.

A third flash of light and he was once again in Dumbledore's office with Kentasu's left front paw on his head. The dragon pulled it back before glancing towards Kail and nodding once.

"What was that and how did you do that?" Harry asked as he took one step away from the black dragon.

"As Kail had said, I have a very close bond to those of royalty," Kentasu replied with a small chuckle. "My memories were sent to your mind so that you would believe us a little easier. The babe in my memories was you before the king handed you to this human for your protection. But I see that we made a mistake choosing who to look after you. As you saw my memories, I saw yours as well."

"You what?!" Harry shouted, startled that the dragon saw his memories and now knew everything he had to suffer from as he grew up.

"It's a Memory Share," Kentasu stated. "You may never know it while you watch my memories, but I will be seeing yours as well."

"Think you can't do the Memory Share thing with me anymore?" the brunet asked in a low hiss before Kentasu chuckled deeply.

"Relax," Kentasu said. "The only one to hear of your memories will be your father. He has a right to know what tortures you had to endure, and at such a young age. It is no wonder now why you are so small."

Harry sighed loudly, running his fingers through his hair, before looking between Kail and Dumbledore. Kail's eyes narrowed when he noticed some more scars on Harry's arms when he reached for the top of his head.

"Harry," Draco spoke, bringing attention to him. "You should choose. That's what they're waiting for, anyway."

"Choose?" Harry repeated.

"Dumbledore may try to make your decision for you, but Kail won't," the blond sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "He'll be fine with whatever you choose, though he may stick around for a while. Or for the rest of your life. Depends on whether you want him to leave you alone after this year or not."

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, bringing the brunet's attention to him. Harry lowly growled when he saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkling. Kentasu snapped a snarl at him. "I think it will be wise for you to finish your schooling so that you may be prepared for what awaits you outside in the world. And I think it goes without mentioning that your friends will miss you dearly if you leave them."

"Do not try to brainwash him, human!" Kail snapped at the old wizard, who looked calmly over to the Driar. "It is his decision. Do not try to coax him into your net with simple words."

Harry gave a low sigh as he sat down in a chair not too far away. "I've always wanted a family," he said in a low tone, making everyone look towards him this time. "Now I know I have one, or at least a dad. And not to mention I'm some sort of prince."

"But you have the Weasleys as your family," Dumbledore stated with a small smile. "And being the hero of the wizarding world is much better than being a Prince of a race everyone believes to be extinct."

"Believes to be extinct?" Harry repeated, lifting an eyebrow before smirking. "That would explain how Hermione didn't know about it. And the Weasleys as my family? You paid them with money from my vault to act like my surrogate family! Just like you paid Petunia and Vernon to be abusive towards me just so you can step in and take me to a world away from them! Just so you can be the hero in my eyes!

"Ron and Hermione don't even like me! The only Weasleys that like me for who I am are Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie! Hermione hates me because she thinks I'm an attention seeking prat! And Ginny only wants to try and marry me because I'm rich and famous!

"I have friends, but they aren't it." He looked over to Kail before back at Dumbledore. "I'll finish my schooling, but I'm going with Kail. I'm going to meet the father you kept me from and continued to try to keep from me!"

Kail closed his eyes with a content nod as Kentasu made a low trilling noise, nudging his head into Harry's shoulder. Draco smirked victoriously towards Dumbledore, who looked as though he lost his most prized possession.

He was going to use Harry and have him become Minister of Magic! He was going to control Harry from behind the scenes to make the teen do whatever he wanted. He was going to use the boy to create the perfect world for him! And now his weapon was gone because of a stranger that Harry didn't even know and the Malfoy boy. How did he even know about the Weasleys and Granger anyway? Who was his source? Who told him?

"If we can, can we leave as soon as I'm packed?" Harry impatiently asked, looking over to Kail with big eyes.

"Of course, my Prince," Kail replied with a low bow. "Do you wish for assistance packing?"

"No, it's alright," Harry replied. "But I do need to talk to Draco for a little bit."

"We shall wait for you outside of the main doors," the Driar said before Kentasu climbed out the large window and leapt. They heard a loud thud before Harry looked out the window curiously. Kentasu was unharmed, walking as though he didn't just jump whatever height it was. Kail didn't make any acknowledgement towards Dumbledore as he opened the door and allowed Harry and Draco through first, closing the door as soon as he was behind them.

"That was brilliant," Draco commented.

"I got mad and snapped," Harry sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "He was asking for it anyway." Draco stared at him curiously before Harry smirked and they started to laugh. "By the way," the brunet spoke when he was done laughing. "You were acting like you knew exactly was going on in there."

"Well because I'm like Kail," Draco admitted with a small shrug. "My family is one of the noble ones hiding out in the wizarding world. Some Driars are that way for their own protection or because if the main city becomes too populated, the Driars will be discovered. And the Driar Race is said to be extinct. It's because no one has ever found their existence for over a hundred years. Like Kail said, the king sent you into the wizarding world for your protection, but I bet he's going to regret it when he sees your scars."

"So how do I show my real self?" Harry asked, holding up his hands.

"It's a simple spell of the Driar," Draco replied with a small shrug. "I got one on all the time. I'll show you when we're in your dorm."

The brunet sighed softly before nodding his head once. "Okay," he said. "Think you can also remove mine? I want to know what I really look like."

Draco blinked at him a couple times before shaking his head. "No, I can't," he replied. "I'm of a noble family. Even though the nobles have more power and stronger effects on spells than commoners, there is no one who's magical strength can match the king's. And he was the one that placed the glamour charm on you in the first place. No one but his Majesty can remove it."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: end of chapter…five! Sorry, lost count 4 a second. Anyway, next chapter, Harry and Kail head back and Harry meets his father. Wonder how that will go… review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: and here is the brand new chapter that every1 deserves becuz of the reviews. Harry meets his father and sees what he really looks like! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own Harry Potter. Only the Driar Race (unless they are Harry Potter characters) and the dragons**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry stared in awe as the dragon slowed to a stop in front of a large pair of bronze gates with a dragon chiseled into one door and a Driar on the other. Kentasu threw back his head and roared out loudly before the gates slowly started to open, revealing a large village filled with stone to wooden buildings, a solid gravel road, and many more Driars wandering throughout the village.

Some paused and stared as Kentasu trotted down the road. The teen noticed most of the stares were directed towards him. Embarrassed and nervous, he buried his face into Kail's back, barely seeing out of the corner of his eye. Kentasu chuckled slightly as Kail looked at the young Prince over his shoulder. "Are you alright, my Prince?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" he replied in a low whisper, looking up at the older Driar.

Kail blinked a couple of times before chuckling slightly. "They know who you are," he stated, turning forward once again. "They are not sure how you have turned out and are worried that you are very confused by this sudden change in your surroundings. But do not fret. They will only behave like this until they are sure you are comfortable here."

"Hm," Harry hummed, burying his face into the back of Kail's shirt once more. They had been riding on Kentasu's back for a week, only resting at night. Kail went out to hunt during their stops and always brought back a large animal, giving most of it to Kentasu while keeping parts like the breast and thigh between himself and Harry. Kail told him a lot about the village, about his father, and what to expect.

But there were still doubts coursing through his mind. What if Kentasu was wrong? What if he wasn't the Prince of Driars? What if the king sees that there was a huge mistake and does something drastic to make sure Harry never told anyone of their existence?!

When he confessed to Kail about his fears, the platinum blond merely laughed gently and said that there was no mistake and even if there was, the king was not a cruel being and wouldn't order for Harry to be thrown into jail for no reason or be executed in order to keep the Driar Race secret.

The dragon under them gave a low rumble as he climbed up the white marble steps and through the large pair of oak doors designed with white vines reaching from the ground and to the ceiling. It took Harry a minute to realize that the vines were real and not some kind of stone. The entrance hall was large. The floor looked like solid jade with white pillars reaching up to the aquamarine blue ceiling above. Golden vines were wrapped around the white pillars, supporting a ruby rose here and there along their way to the top.

"It's so beautiful," Harry commented.

"Indeed it is," Kail agreed before a pair of doors to their right was opened by a couple of servants. Both had golden hair with hay-colored scales along their arms and legs. One, though, had the marks of a Dominant while the other had the pattern of a Submissive.

"Why are all the guys shirtless?" the teen couldn't help but ask as Kentasu entered the chamber. As far as he had seen, Kail was the only one wearing a shirt. Or at least, he thought he was. He couldn't see anything under Kail's cloak, which he refused to remove until they were within the castle. Every female he had seen was wearing something to cover their breast, at least.

"To show who the Submissive are and who the Dominant are," Kail replied with a small smile. "If we wear shirts, how will our mates tell from sight? A Dominant cannot mate with a Dominant. You see, there are two different types of Driar."

"The Submissive and the Dominant," Harry sighed as the servants bowed to them while Kentasu lowered to the ground. "Draco gave me a book explaining about the Driars. I know that the Submissive can be either male or female and all Submissive bear the kids. Not to mention all Dominant are male."

Kail smirked at him as he slid from the dragon's back, helping Harry down as well. He looked over to one of the servants before removing his mask from his face. "Fetch his Majesty," he ordered. "Inform him that I have returned with his son."

"Yes, Master Kail," they replied before bowing to him and leaving the room.

Kail slid the cloak off of his shoulders, placing it on the back of a chair, before stretching his arms slightly. Harry was close to thinking that Kail wore a shirt. His chest was bare, but he was wearing a black leather vest that went to his hips. Covering his legs was a pair of baggy black slacks, but nothing was covering his scaled-feet. The teen noticed the scale pattern on Kail's chest.

'So he's a Dominant,' Harry mentally sighed. 'Wonder what I am.' He glanced up towards Kail's face, studying his high cheekbones and tight mouth to his perfectly sculptured nose. 'He's…gorgeous!' A small blush burned his cheeks at the thought. "So why did they call you Master Kail?" he asked, tilting his head downward, attempting to hide his blush.

"Because I am part of a noble line," Kail replied. "Not as high as the Line of the Albino, such as the Malfoy Clan. My family has always been bodyguards to the royal family. I was a prodigy as a child, already assigned to protect your mother while he carried you when I was only ten years of age. My father was very impressed with the skills that I had, but I believed I still wasn't good enough when I failed to protect his Highness and you that night."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Harry nervously reassured. He thought he said something wrong when Kail chuckled.

"Your father said the same thing," he stated before the doors was opened by the servants once again, this time accompanied by a third figure.

He was at least 6' 5 (6' 7 at most) with midnight blue locks that reached to his cheeks. His bangs went to his chin, barely covering his silvery gaze. The scales on his chest were the same pattern as Kail's, but was the same blue that was his hair. Just like Kail, he wore a vest, but it was an ivory color with black seams. His only other articles of clothing were his golden bell-bottom slacks and black sash tied around his waist. His eyes went straight to Harry, as if checking him over.

"I assure he is," Kentasu stated, bringing the man's attention to him. "He hears my words and I smell my blood in his veins."

The man said nothing, only lifted a hand closed before uncurling and re-curling his index finger a couple times. Harry nervously stepped forward before the hand was placed on his head. The man reached down and took the teen's arm, running his black talons down Harry's arm starting from his elbow. He tilted his head to the side a little bit before pressing the tip of his nail down, breaking the skin enough to make Harry lose a few drops of blood. Harry remained silent, not sure if he should say anything or not. The man smeared the droplets over his wrist and some up his arm.

"He is only removing the seal of your appearances," the dragon chuckled when he noticed how tense Harry was. "He needs your blood for it."

"Makes all the sense in the world," Harry lowly muttered before he spotted a twitch of the man's lips.

He placed his hand in the middle of the smeared blood trail before muttering lowly under his breath. Harry's eyes widened as he started to glow a pale blue-green color. His knuckles popped a few times, and he felt his toes do the same. It felt like something was pulling at the end of his nails before forcefully making them thicker and curve downwards as his skin stung, as well as his chest and stomach. There was a faint pain in his mouth where his canines were as a similar pain that he felt on his arms from his knees down.

When the glow faded away, the pain stopping and allowed Harry a few deep breaths. He refused to breathe while his body stung in case he would cry out. The man in front of his smiled softly before wrapping his arms around the teen's slender shoulders and pulled him into his chest. Harry, unsure about what to do, just let him and froze.

"My son," he heard the man whisper. "Harrison." He pulled away before brushing back some strands of Harry's hair from his eyes. "It is so good to see you home once again. I am surprised you are so small, though."

"His upbringing was harsh, your Majesty," Kentasu stated, growling under his breath. "Dumbledore did not protect him as you had told him to do. Kail was very close to ending his life, but the young Prince would have none of it."

"What do you mean by 'his upbringing was harsh', Kentasu?" the king growled out as he rose to his feet.

"May I tell you while Kail takes Harrison to his room?" the dragon suggested. "He should get comfortable instead of hearing our talk."

Jin sighed before nodding. "Kail, show Harrison his room," he ordered. "I shall speak with him once I am done with Kentasu."

"Yes, your Majesty," Kail quickly replied with a small bow before approaching the young Prince. 'He almost looks like I remember from the night of his birth,' he thought to himself. "Please, follow me, my Prince."

"Okay," Harry said, following after the Dominant. The large doors closed with a muted bang once they were out of the room. "Hey, Kail?" he spoke up, bringing the other's attention to him. "Just between us, you can call me Harry. This Prince stuff is going to drive me insane after a while."

Kail's eyes widened before he chuckled softly with a smirk. "Very well," he replied. "It is unusual for one of royalty to be called by their name and not their title unless it is between them and their mate."

"Well I think I can prove that I'm a bit different," Harry scoffed as he followed the older Driar up spiraling marble stairs with a red rug running down the middle. When they reached the top of the stairs, the rug continued down a hallway, heading directly towards a large pair of doors.

"The room at the very end is his Majesty's quarters," Kail stated. "You room is here." He opened a large bleached wooden door to reveal a room as large as the common rooms at Hogwarts. A large bed with a silver comforter and golden pillows was against the center of a wall to the right and a second bleached wood door was at the other wall, barely three meters away from the dark brown door. "The white door leads to your connected bathroom and the brown door is your wardrobe. I hope you do not mind, but some of the servants have already taken the liberty of gathering clothes for you."

"It's no problem," Harry said with a shrug as he stepped onto the dark green carpet on the floor. He noticed there were three steps to his bed and a redwood table by the piece of furniture. A black desk about the size of a table in the Potions Lab back in Hogwarts was stuck in the corner with a large cushioned chair set in front of it. There was a large window that Harry could see leading to a balcony through the thin white curtains. "Pretty colorful in here," the teen commented. "But nice and has that homey feeling."

"It should," Kail said, taking a few steps into the room before closing the door behind him. "This is your real home after all."

Harry gave him a single nod as a response before walking over to the white marble dresser next to his large window. He slid open one drawer and saw some vest of different fabrics and colors folded neatly. He got a little curious about the wardrobe and went over, noticed a mirror by the door for the first time.

"You should remove your robe and shirt," Kail stated. "It might irritate the scales on your chest."

"Is that another reason why all the guys are shirtless?" Harry joked with a small chuckle.

"I thought that you would also like to see what your pattern was," Kail said, sliding his eyes close while ignoring the question. "If you do not wish for me to see, you could inform me."

"It's okay," Harry said with a small shrug before slipping his robe off and tossing it to the side. "I would love to get out of this stupid uniform!" He ignored the mirror was he went over to the wardrobe and opened the door. Inside were rows upon rows of clothing. Mostly slacks and vests. Some were 'keep open' shirts with long bell-bottom sleeves with different kinds of designs on them. He removed his shirt and tossed it out the door to his oversized closet and browsed through.

Outside of the closet, Kail sighed slightly with a couple shakes of his head as he picked up Harry's shirt and robe, folded them, and placed them on top of his dresser. They weren't going to do him any good in the castle, but he would still need them when he goes back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling.

"How do I look?" he heard Harry asked before he turned and went wide-eyed. The young Prince was dressed in a pair of baggy white slacks with a golden vest that barely reached the base of his ribs and sleeves that covered his shoulders. The green-dark blue scales covering his chest glistened off the light like crystals.

"Appropriate," Kail replied. "But if that is not the word you seek, then I think the right term would be 'stunning'."

"Thanks!" Harry said with a smirk before looking himself over in the mirror. He didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this. This was better! Every other scale on his chest, arms, and hands were green while the rest were the same blue as his father's. His eyes were a mixture of silver and gold, as blended as his spiked green-streaked black hair that reached to his shoulders. Then he noticed the scale design on his chest. "I'm a Submissive?" he thought out loud, staring at the V-shaped scales on his chest and stomach.

"Took more after your mother than your father," Kail stated. "But don't fret about being Submissive. One that behaves such as you normally is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, slowly turning his head to look at Kail with playfully narrowed eyes.

"No offense to you, my Prince," Kail softly chuckled. "Merely that your personality of nervousness unless around those you trust shows that you are a Submissive since they are nervous around a Dominant, as well as your independence."

"Can you stop calling me Prince already?" Harry groaned with a roll of his eyes. "Just Harry. Repeat after me. Har. Ry!"

"Defiantly independent," Kail joked with a soft smile before a knock was heard on the door. Before Harry could move, Kail had already opened the white doors and Jin stepped into the room.

"Leave me and my son," Jin ordered before Kail bowed lowly and went out the door, closing it behind him. Jin looked over to Harry, who lowered his head slightly. Something told him that Kentasu told his father everything he saw in his memories. "Kentasu didn't tell me anything," he started. "He showed me what he saw in your memories."

"I would have rather had kept it to myself, to be honest," Harry mumbled, his eyes tracing the golden pattern of the rug. "I didn't want anyone to know what I've been through. I didn't want any kind of pity from anyone. They would all think I was just doing it for attention."

"I believe you are very strong to be keeping such things to yourself instead of breaking down and telling everyone around you," Jin commented. "But it still infuriates me. I handed you over to Dumbledore for your protection during our war, and I told him I was going to take you back. I warned him that if you were harmed, he will die. Even when he knew this, he still did nothing to protect you from those humans that have scarred you."

"He wanted to be the hero in my eyes," Harry stated with a small scoff. "He wanted me to see him as my safety line because he took me away from Vernon and Petunia. He paid them to be abusive to me just for that reason. Just like he paid Granger and the Weasleys to act as though they are my friends. So he could keep an eye on me and keep me in line."

"Why did you stop Kail from doing his duty?" Jin asked.

"He's a bodyguard, isn't he?" Harry asked, even though he knew the answer. "He said out loud that he swore to protect me. It's a bit late for protection. There would be no point in killing Dumbledore when the damage has been done. As soon as I found out about what he's been doing to me behind my back, I decided that if anyone was the punish him, it would be me. I didn't want Kail to kill him because I wanted to do it myself." Harry glanced back up to the king. "Is it Kail's duty to take away my right of my own revenge?"

Jin smirked slightly. "And what exactly is your revenge?" he asked.

"I've already gone through part of it," Harry admitted with a small shrug. "I let him know that I learned the truth. I trust someone from the Slytherin House, which is a betrayal in itself to him. And I chose a stranger over him. Eventually, I'll just keep tearing him down until finally, I end him."

The king took a few steps closer before pulling Harry into his chest. "It angers me to know that you were treated as though you were a slave most of your life," Jin stated. "All I desire is to go to Dumbledore and tear him into pieces no one would recognize. But I will allow you to take your revenge on him." Harry smiled slightly, nuzzling his face into the bend of Jin's arm. "Now then," his father sighed. "Here you are, finally home once again, and we're dwelling upon the horrid memories of your past. But those shall soon be replaced because of the new memories that will be created here and wherever else you feel at peace."

"What is there to do for fun around here?" Harry suddenly asked, looking up into the incredulously blinking eyes of the king. "I want to start making those memories as soon as possible."

Jin started to laugh slightly, shaking his head a couple times. "Well, to celebrate your return, there will be a party and I'm sure you will enjoy it," he said as he pulled his arms away from the teen. "It shall be held tomorrow since I'm sure you want to rest and get used to things around here tonight."

"I won't have to dance at this party, will I?" Harry groaned, twisting his face as though he was terrified of a positive answer. "Can I invite some friends from school?"

"Only if you wish to do so," Jin chuckled. "For now, I would like to get to know my son."

Harry smiled before nodding his head once. "I would like to get to know my dad," he said back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: mad daddy at Harry being tortured, but he luvs his son anyway. Next chapter, the party! So plz review, faithful readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: and ta-da! A brand spanking new chapter for everyone to enjoy! ^^ so enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: do I look like I own Harry Potter? I'm writing fanfiction! I only own the Driars and the dragons. I still don't know if I own characters from Harry Potter if I make them Driars, but I am assuming no.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

To say Harry was nervous about the party would be putting it mildly. It would be such an understatement that he wouldn't have a word to call it. A lavender-haired female servant with nearly crystal scales came in a while ago and started pulling out clothes for him to wear that would way more formal than he expected as well as other items such as necklaces and bracelets. Then she looked at him with violet eyes, analyzing him until she turned back to the clothes and put some up. He didn't bother asking what she was doing since he already knew.

Kail, who was leaning against the wall, watched in amusement as the woman put clothing she pulled out back up and then the other items. He was dressed in a silvery, sleeve-less vest that reached to his stomach and a pair of black slacks that shined a dark blue when the light hit it in certain spots. Around his neck was a leather cord that had a dragon's fang on it and two topaz bracelets were wrapped around his left wrist, leaving the right one bare.

"Here we are!" the woman chirped, pulling the nervous Prince over to her. "Here, go put this on, your Highness, and let me see if it does you well for the party."

Harry nodded once before he went into the connected bathroom to change, way too nervous to change in front of not only Kail, but the woman as well. He looked at the clothing that was passed to him before sighing and removing the clothes he already had on. He put the newer clothes on before looking at himself in the large mirror that was a good three feet taller than himself, and its bottom was touching the floor!

He now wore a golden vest with a black Chinese dragon coiled up for a strike on the back and sleeves that reached to his elbows, trimmed with pure white that had a small stones of ivory and ebony stones in the shape of claws hanging down from the trimmings by a thin string each. His pure white slacks were baggy and barely brushed against his bare feet with ebony stones decorating the bottom of it instead of hanging down like with his vest.

As soon as he emerged from the bathroom, the woman swooped down on him and circled him like a vulture, tugging on the clothing here and there to make sure it was straight. Satisfied, she smirked and gave her head a jerking nod before going over to the desk where all the jewelry was laid out.

"Um, I don't think I need-," Harry started to say, but was quickly silenced by Kail's hand over his mouth.

"As your bodyguard, I advise you not to finish that statement," he stated.

"I heard that!" the woman huffed, coming back over to Harry with five different necklaces and about ten bracelets. "Now shoo, Kail, or I shall have you removed myself."

Kail playfully flinched as he backed away while the woman placed the jewelry on the bed. Harry was slightly confused. Every servant he had met so far had always called Kail 'Master Kail', yet this woman refused to. Not that he didn't mind. He always thought titles were kind of pointless, but he was curious.

"One would think that you wouldn't talk to me in such a way, Valerie," Kail commented with a chuckled.

"I am older than you and we are still nothing more than friends, so shut up and let me work," Valerie stated. That explained it. He swore that they could read his mind at times. Valerie came up to him with a ivory-colored necklace that had a dark emerald hanging from it in the shape of an angel. She slipped it over his head before placing a pair of jade bracelets on both his wrists. "They compliment your eyes, but I'm not sure if they go well with your attire."

"They're fine," Kail sighed. "There is no reason to fawn over him as you have been."

"Kail!" Valerie exclaimed in accusation. "This is the first time since the night of his birth that he's been seen! He should appear appropriate and I am trying to work with what I have. He is very attractive and being thin is good for a Submissive, but he is too thin!"

"He's fine," Kail argued with her. "His upbringing with humans was not well, but we will eventually get him to an ideal image. Personally, I believe he is perfect the way he currently is."

"Well he is, but still, he is too skinny," the woman protested.

"I've heard that since I've started school," Harry muttered under his breathe before looking through the other pieces of jewelry. His eyes landed on a necklace with a jade heart hanging from a thin black leather cord. Next to it were a pair of bracelets, both a mixture of obsidian and ivory blended together. He removed the jewelry on him before picking those up and putting them on. "How about these?" he asked, getting the attention of the other two.

Kail's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the necklace before he smiled softly and walked up to the prince, taking the jade heart into his hand. "Your father gave this to your mother when they first courted," he stated. "I'm sure he would love to see it on you."

"And it definitely goes with everything else," Valerie agreed. "Alright, so you're all ready! Now you two get down to the ballroom with his Majesty already!"

With a small chuckle, Kail gently led the young Prince out of the room and away from the female, who he didn't doubt was currently putting away all the clothes she took out for the Prince to try. "Kail?" Harry spoke.

"Yes?" the older Driar replied.

"How old are you?" he asked. "I mean, you know my parents pretty well and have been around long enough to know that this was my father's gift to my mother. Not to mention you said when we met that you swore to protect me. So how old are you?"

"I am twenty-seven," Kail said. "Soon to be twenty-eight. I was ten when you were born. His Majesty and his Highness started courting when I was eight. I am the heir to a family of bodyguards, whom has guarded the royal family for generations. The royal family would trust no others for their protection.

"My family considered me as a prodigy when I learned how to handle a knife at a young age then moved onto daggers and eventually swords. My training, for the most part, is complete, which in itself is unusual since the training normally lasts until the one being trained is closer to thirty-five. There is much to learn, after all. But my training is complete.

"When you were born, there was a war raging on. The enemy found our city and attacked with ferocity that would rival a raging mother dragon." Harry shivered slightly, remembering the Hungarian Horntail from his fourth year. "The King went to battle not long after you were born when I reported to him that the warriors were starting to tire and he told me to stay with you and your mother, to protect you both. I told him I would give my life to protect you both.

"Unfortunately, I was overwhelmed by the number that attacked us and fell unconscious. They went past me and murdered your mother. The King and Kentasu found us in the passageway that we were taking to safety. His Highness was barely alive when found, you were mostly unharmed, and I was unconscious for days."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Was that how you got your scar?" he asked, running his finger over his own eyes to show which scar he was talking about.

"Yes," Kail replied. "A sword strike. I was lucky. The Healer said that most injuries that include the eye generally render that eye blind. I only got away with this scar." He glanced down at the young prince. "Valerie raised a good point concerning your appearance. You are too thin. I know what His Majesty had told me of your upbringing, but he only said that you were treated wrongly in a way that no child should be treated. May I ask you where you received your scars?"

Harry blinked a couple times before shifting his gaze to the patterned floor under his feet. "When I was one, an evil wizard named Voldemort came into my home and killed the people I have grown up believing were my parents," he started. "I guess they still kind of are now. I mean, they gave their lives to save me and gave me over a year of parental love. But they were killed by Voldemort and he tried to kill me as well. He casted the Killing Curse, but it rebound off of me, leaving this cut on my forehead, and killed him instead.

"After that, Dumbledore came in and left me on the doorstep to my Aunt's house. She was Lily's sister, but Petunia hated her with a passion. Her husband was more focused on keeping everything normal. My cousin just copied everything he saw and did what he was told if it involved me getting hurt. He and his friends came up with this game called 'Harry Hunting'. Always outran them, but I still got beat at home.

"They had it in their heads that they could beat the 'freakishness', as they put it, out of me. Since I was four, I was made to clean the entire house from top to bottom and if I didn't finish by the time Uncle Vernon got home, I was beaten, thrown into the cupboard that was my room since I arrived there until my first year at Hogwarts, and wasn't fed for the day. Sometimes more than one day, even though I was the one who had been cooking since I could reach over the stove when I was five. They beat me whenever I burned a meal. I was never taught! Of course I was gonna make mistakes!"

Kail growled under his breath. "Such creatures that would do that to an innocent child should not exist," he commented, his hands clenched into fists. "Even if they do such a thing to one child and never others, they could still do so to many. They should be punished."

"Kail," Harry spoke softly. "Even if I hate them, if they get punished, I want it to be by me and I want them to know it is me punishing them. Please, I know you swore to protect me and avenge every scar and injury I have, but I want to get revenge myself. So please, don't do anything."

"Very well, My Prince," Kail replied, breathing in deeply before exhaling as slowly as he could. He closed his eye for a moment before repeating the action then opening his eyes and looking at Harry. "I must say, though, you do look quite stunning…Harry."

The brunette smiled. "You finally called me 'Harry'!" he exclaimed. "I was wondering when you would."

The bodyguard merely chuckled before stopping in front of a pair of large doors. "Are you ready to face this crowd?" he asked. "They are quite anxious to meet you."

"Did the people I asked to come arrive in time?" Harry asked, staring at the large doors.

"Yes," he replied. "We allowed them to…Apparate, I believe is the wizarding term, here in order to make it. His Majesty sent them messages telling them they were allowed and they arrived nearly an hour ago. He believed that you would be more comfortable if they were here instead of facing this on your own while they take the long way to get here."

"I'll have to thank dad for that, won't I?" the teen joked with a small smile. "Alright. I think I'm ready. You'll be watching me?"

"Yes," Kail replied. "What type of bodyguard would I be if I did not and allowed someone to kidnap you so soon after your arrival? Or any other time you are under my watch?"

"A really bad one," Harry chuckled before Kail sent him a smirk and opened the door, leading his prince into the room crowded with Driars.

If Harry didn't know any better, he would think that his father invited everyone in the city and then some. The room was filled with different colors of Driars wearing different outfits that seemed to have been styles from centuries ago to the current timeline. Calming music was playing with a singer singing in a different language, so Harry couldn't understand the song. Somehow, that just made the music all that much better.

"This way, My Prince," Kail lowly said, nudging Harry's arm gently to lead him another direction. Harry was barely paying attention to where he was going, trusting Kail to keep him from bumping into anyone, as he looked around. Many strings with lit beads hung from the ceiling, casting colors throughout the large ballroom. The windows were stained glass of different things that just somehow to blend all together, going from pictures of the sky to the earth to creatures that inhabit the planet, both magical and non-magical.

"I see Valerie took mercy on you," he heard the voice of his father joke with a chuckle before Harry looked up to smile brightly at the King. Jin's eyes softened when they landed on the pendant around Harry's neck. "I remember this," he said, taking the small jade heart into his palm. "I gave this to Alistair after asking him if I could court him. He told me before, when he still carried you, that he would like to see you wear it as well. I wish he was still here to see the image of you now. You are everything he ever dreamed of."

Harry smile grew a little more as his father let the pendant fall back onto his son's chest before looking over his shoulder. The teen then realized that there were dragons around as well, mostly staying in one spot. Kentasu, though, was lying near the throne where they currently were. The dragon gave a faint nod before rising to his feet and letting out a low roar that silenced the music and stopped conversations right in the middle of whatever word was being said.

Jin placed his hand on Harry's shoulder before raising his glass. "My friends," he spoke. "We gather here this night to celebrate a wonderful occasion. Seventeen years ago, when our war had take the life of my mate, I sent my son away for his own protection. Now we gather here to welcome him back into our world!" The crowd clapped and a few cheered as well. "I wish for all of you to welcome with warm hearts and open arms, my son and heir, Prince Harrison!" Harry blushed as the cheers grew and he heard a comment that automatically reminded him of someone.

With a wave of his hand, the music started up again, still calm and in a different language as the crowd once against interacted with each other. "If you wish to join them, then you may," Jin told his son, who looked up ay him with wide eyes. "But stay in Kail's sight, at the least. Kail, I wish to speak with you before you join him." The bodyguard nodded as Harry gave his father a quick hug and cautiously went into the crowd, hoping to at least find Draco.

"What is it, your Majesty?" Kail asked, keeping his eyes on Harry yet his ears only heard his king's voice.

"I know you wish to make up for that night the day of his birth," Jin stated with a small sigh. "Don't let that memory get in your way, Kail. You are a skilled warrior and I would not trust my son to be under anyone else's protection but yours and Kentasu's."

"I understand," Kail replied with a simple nod of his head. "Is that all you wished to tell me?"

"There is one other thing," Jin said, smirking slightly. "You seem to be quite…close to Harrison. I wonder, being only in his presence for a little over a week, have you developed feelings towards him?" Kail was silent, but Jin chuckled when he saw the blush. "Alistair thought that you would be our son's Dominant. Every time I told you to look after him during his pregnancy as I was in a meeting with the lords, he always told me how much you spoke to Harrison as soon as I saw him. You seemed very reluctant to let him go that night years ago as well."

"I do not trust the wizards," Kail commented. "It was their fault our race has had to go into hiding. If it keeps us alive, then I cannot say much. I was reluctant because I did not wish for the prince to be tainted by those humans."

"But you cannot admit that you have not developed something for him," Jin pointed out with a knowing smirk.

Kail was silent for a moment. "He is beautiful and pure," the bodyguard stated, his eyes softening as he watched Harry flit through the crowd, letting everyone greet him which he returned while looking for his friends. "I never met another like him."

"If you wish to court him," the king sighed, still wearing his smirk, "then you have my permission." Kail's eyes, though staying on Harry, grew wide. "As I have told you barely a moment ago, I trust his safety with no other but you and the dragon of my house."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Kail said with a slight bow of his head before joining the crowd, having the feeling that was all the king wanted to speak with him about.

Harry, on the other hand, weaved through the crowd of Driars, politely saying 'hello' to the greetings he received as well as answering any questions they asked him. They thankfully never asked him anything too personal. When he reached the table at the back of the ballroom, he was almost too exhausted to look for Draco, who he knew was here as soon as he heard the comment.

"Hey, Harry!" someone chirped before Harry turned around in time to see Draco do a mocking bow. "Or should I call you Prince Harrison now?"

Lucius came up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. "Do not mock those of the royal family, Draco," he scolded.

"Yes, sir," Draco mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with his pure white scaled hand. Every scale on his body was as white as snow with off-white claws at the tip of each finger and toe. The scales covering his front side were in the shape of the Submissive, a V that reached over his shoulder and went to a point on his bellybutton. He wore an open silver silk vest that reached his hips and a pair of black slacks that looked like they were made from Basilisk hide.

Lucius's scales were the same color as Draco's, but the pattern on his chest was that of a Dominant with the scales reaching to his chest and spreading to his shoulders while stretching up to the base of his neck. He wore a pure white vest that went down to his lower back with sleeves that fell open at his elbows, like bell-bottom sleeves, only tight until the middle of the upper arm. His slacks were deep silver that seemed to match his mercury eyes.

Narcissa was holding onto his right arm with a kind smile on her face. While Lucius and Draco had pure white scales, her scales were more of a light grey with curved silver claws. She was dressed in a forest green dress that had see-through sleeves and a slit on the right side of her legs. She had on a couple of silver bracelets around her wrists that had small chains with small gems at the tip of them. Around her neck was a silver necklace with an emerald in the shape of a tear.

"I don't mind, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said. "Draco can mess around as much as he wants. I don't want to be treated different just because of who my dad is."

"Then I must suggest calling me Lucius," the elder Malfoy said.

"Draco, do keep an eye on Severus," Narcissa playfully told her son. "Despite being only half Driar, he does seem to catch the eye of many females around here."

"I can protect myself from them, Cissy," Severus's voice commented before he was suddenly behind Draco. It was obvious he wasn't full Driar. He had pitch black scales on just his fingers instead of from his elbow down with a black claw at each tip. His feet were covered by shoes, so Harry couldn't tell if they were the same case. The scales covering his chest were the same pattern as Lucius's, only in the complete opposite color. He wore a green vest with sleeves that were short enough to only cover his shoulders and went down to the base of his ribcage. His slacks were as black as they could be with small onyx stones around the waistline.

"Really?" Narcissa mocked. "From what I saw, you were nearly being crushed by the sheer weight of those females."

Harry and Draco rolled their eyes with a couple shakes of their heads. "I'm going to run off with Harry now," Draco said, grabbing a hold of Harry's upper left arm. "We'll see you three later." With that, he dragged Harry off, leaving three stunned adults in the wake. Kail, though he was in the crowd, didn't lose sight of them as they ran to the other side of the room.

"Does your mum and dad know about you and Sev now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Sev kind of slipped a few days ago," Draco replied. "Father wasn't too happy about not knowing sooner, but hey. He got over it. He doesn't seem to mind the fact that Sev is twice my age. Mother was ecstatic, though."

Harry snickered. "Hey, which side of the family did Sev get his Driar half?"

"His mother," the blonde replied. "She was the only child to the Clan of the Shadow Driar. She didn't want to marry the Dominant that her family chose for her, so she ran away to the human world, met Tobias Snape, and had Severus. She made sure as soon as he was old enough to understand to know what he was and things he needed to know about Driars. Though as soon as he got his Hogwarts letter, his dad started to get into fights with his mother and started mistreating them both."

"Poor Severus," Harry commented.

"He knows abuse better than any Slytherin back at school," Draco stated. "That's why he's Head of Slytherin House. Everyone says we Slytherins are evil and will turn Dark, but it's actually not true. We're cunning because it keeps us alive after being mistreated at home. Some of us are just natural Slytherins. I guess you could say Slytherin House is where all, if not most, of the abused and neglected kids go. Anyway, no more of that. Tell me all about this place! I've never been here, believe it or not!"

"It's great here!" Harry exclaimed before launching into a long explanation of the palace and the city around it that he had explored with Kail just yesterday. Actually, he mentioned Kail a lot during his explanations. Draco wasn't sure if it was because Harry had a crush on the silver or because Kail was his bodyguard. Either or, good enough reason. "So how are things back at school since I vanished?"

Draco sighed softly. "Annoying," he replied. "Everyone's been in an uproar since you disappeared. No one knew where you went, McGonagall has been driving Dumbledore crazy to tell her at the least where you went, then she pestered Sev, thinking he would know since Kail calling him a 'half-breed' in that hall. Not to mention most of the staff now knows you don't trust Dumbledore, so he's trying to figure out a way to get back into your good graces."

Harry scoffed. "As if," he growled before Draco was suddenly holding a glass goblet filled with a red liquid.

"Red Wine," Draco told him, holding a glass of his own. Harry saw a servant Driar walking off with a large silver dish holding more glass goblets of the wine. "Try it. It's good."

Harry took the goblet from his friend before taking a small sip and coughing slightly. "It may take me a while to get used to it," Harry joked, earning a laugh from Draco before he took a sip from his own glass.

"So are you coming back to Hogwarts with Kail?" the albino Driar asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I did say I was going to finish my education, after all."

"But you never said if you were going to do so with Kail," Draco pointed out. "Just thought I'd ask. You still gonna stay in Gryffindor Tower?"

"And live with those assholes pressing me for information that isn't any of their business?" Harry scoffed. "Not even if it was the last place in the world to get a peaceful night's rest."

"Well I suppose you could always stay in the Slytherin Dormitory," Draco momentarily thought. "Or you could make Dumbledore think you would trust him again if he gave you and Kail private rooms from the rest of the Gryffindors."

Harry looked at him with a smirk. "A Slytherin through and through," he commented. "You know, I just might do that. But I don't think it would be a good idea for Kail to be with me everywhere I go. For example, classes."

Draco let out a low hum. "I'm trying to remember what father told me about the Silver Clan," he said. "I think he said that they've always been the bodyguards of the royal family because of a debt one of Kail's ancestors owned one of your ancestors. The silver's life was saved from execution by your ancestor and as payment, he was to protect the king at that current time, as well as the king's mate and children.

"Eventually, he started training his own children to protect the royal family and the two clans formed a bond of some sort. When one is supposed to guard a member of the royal family but isn't around, they can sense when that royal is in trouble or hurt. I think that's the way it is. So you won't have to worry about him following you around all the time. He'll probably stay close to you, but if you're out of sight, he'll come running to you as soon as he feels that you're in danger."

Harry let out a low hum this time, staring at his scaled arm. "Hey, Draco?" The blonde looked at him curiously. "Was the power of the Driar what really killed Voldemort last summer? I mean, the prophecy said that I had a power he didn't know about. So was this it?"

"Even with a glamour on and oblivious to your true nature, your Driar abilities will show," someone said before both teens saw Kail coming up to them. "It is quite possible that when you defeated that Dark Lord the wizards fear, some of your Driar heritage activated and made you powerful enough to vanquish him."

The young prince nodded once in understanding.

"But about this prophecy," Kail slowly said. "What exactly is it?"

Harry thought for a moment before reciting it. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_."

Both Kail and Draco were silent. Draco's heard it before and told his father about it. Lucius agreed with him on his opinion, but never told Harry since he wouldn't have an explanation to give him before Kail came. Kail, on the other hand, was blunt. "There is no such prophecy," he stated.

"What?" Harry asked. "What do you mean? How do you know? It was there! In the Department of Mysteries!"

"Calm, my prince," Kail advised, holding up a hand. "There is no such prophecy. We have a Clan of Seers and one always lives within the castle. He's right over there, if you really want to know." He pointed towards a Dominant Driar with dark purple scales and lavender claws wearing a simple white silk tunic that showed his chest but covered everything else. "He is also the King's advisor. He nor his family ever made such a prophecy. And all prophecies are told to those who they concern if they are important. But I think you should know that prophecies of wizards are generally false and misunderstood."

"So I've practically been fighting in this war since I was barely a year old because of a false prophecy?" Harry asked incredulously before his eyes darkened. "Sirius and Lily and James died for nothing then!" he growled.

"There are many truths you do not know, young prince," Lucius said, hearing the young Driar when he approached them. Severus went behind Draco as Narcissa stayed by her husband.

"Did Voldemort know?" Harry asked, looking up at Malfoy Senior.

"Yes," Lucius replied as Kail placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just as the Dark Lord knows what we are and he trusts our judgment. Driars are not known to be liars."

"We told him that the prophecy was false," Severus explained. "That Dumbledore most likely made it up so that one of us would hear it and relay it back to the Dark Lord, baiting him. Dumbledore knew that if Voldemort felt threatened, he would react. What he didn't know was that we are Driars and we can sense lies. We told him about the false prophecy and that it was indeed that, false. He showed no interest."

"Actually, he decided to leave you alone, seeing as we remember that night when his Majesty left you in to the wizard's protection," Lucius continued. "He told him who you are and he thought it would be wise not to make enemies with the Driars, especially with the crown. Dumbledore, furious that his plan did not work, was the one who went and killed Lily and James Potter. Voldemort knew what he was doing and went there to stop him."

"That kind of makes no sense," Harry commented.

"Does it not?" Kail asked. "Think for a moment, my prince. This Voldemort did not wish to fight with the Driars. If Dumbledore killed the two that you would have thought to be your parents and attempted to harm you, we Driars would be furious and confront. Who would we believe? Dumbledore or the leader of the Dark? Naturally, we would believe whoever we sensed was telling the truth, but he doesn't know that."

"Exactly," Lucius agreed with a nod. "Harming you, Harry, would result in the Driars being angry and furious. He probably thought he could get our entire race to fight against Voldemort if we believed him. Voldemort got there after Dumbledore already killed the Potters and was about to cast the curse on you. Voldemort stood in the way, not wanting Dumbledore to do such cowardly actions such as kill the Driar Prince to control the rest of our species."

"The curse, of course, kill the Dark Lord and Dumbledore announced that you did instead and you should know everything else from there," Severus finished. "He is a very manipulative man. He placed you with your aunt and uncle so you would see him as your savior and see Hogwarts as your home, making it easier for him to control you. He thought that if he could pull everything off without any problems, then when Kail returned for you, you would refuse to believe him and stay at Hogwarts."

"So much for that," Draco scoffed, leaning against Severus's chest.

"So everything really is Dumbledore's fault?" Harry growled, clenching his fist. Kail's hand that was still on his shoulder gave another gentle squeeze.

Draco sighed before draping his arm over Harry's unoccupied shoulder. "Harry, we got a lot to talk about to prove that you are indeed blinder than your old glasses made everyone think," he stated.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: I tried to make it longer than the other chapters (and it is word-wise), but there it is. I hope every1 enjoyed the new chapter and please, quit pressuring me to hurry up and update. I do try to work as fast as I can and even though my mornings r free most of the time, I do have work in the afternoon and other stories to worry about. Fellow authors, I'm sure u know what I'm talking about. I no u like the story and everything, but plz quit pressuring me.**

**Anyway, plz do review. And for those of u who asked if Kail is going to be Harry's mate, if this chapter didn't answer that for you, then I'll b blunt. Yes, Kail and Harry r going to be mates. Just like Draco and Sev and I don't wanna hear crap about that! Sevvie needs luv and Lucius got Narcissa! Besides, Severus and Lucius is kind of old and cliché.**


End file.
